Zootopia: Get Twisted
by soulripper13
Summary: How far would you be willing to go to get what you want? Every year a mysterious fox named Calypso hosts an all-out competition, The prize for first place. Whatever the winner asks for, no questions asked. but sometimes you should be careful what you wish for (based on Twisted Metal franchise)
1. Prolouge

It was a foggy evening as the Streets of Zootopia were near empty, the night was tranquil and peaceful. it was the kind of night where you could just curl in bed and look at the ceiling awaiting slumber. But the silence was cut off as pick up truck was tearing down the pavement. The truck was white and had 6 wheels, four in the back and being chased by another vehicle, a police cruiser, matte black with white doors the words "City of Zootopia, ZPD" written on the white doors.

The two cars were dancing and giving each other the runaround. the Pick Up rammed right into the cruiser hitting the front left side, smashing the bumper and bending the hood. It then pulled a 180, smashing the cruiser in the front right, sending the bumper flying off into the streets. It was clear the truck was going to win this as the truck lined up from another blow straight to the front of the car.

The Truck rammed the Cruiser which had dodged at the last second, turning around the Cruiser reversed into the passenger side of the truck, putting a massive dent in the right side before driving off. The Cruiser was circling the truck, not showing any sign of lightening up. The two vehicles locked in combat was a sight to behold.

Such a feat was like a dance, two partners elegantly moving around the dance floor. Both competing for the spotlight they are forced to share. the two were colliding, bits coming off as they continued their beautiful dance. What was it about two vehicles competing for dominance that we find appealing. We live in an age were destruction alone is enough to get butts in seats.

The truck charged the cruiser, stopping it dead in its tracks. using the plow attached to the front the truck it lifted the cruiser overhead. the voices could be heard. those wanting to see the end to act. who will emerge victoriously?

Like moths to a flame, cheering for destruction, praising the one standing among the wreckage as a victor, but competition has always existed, as animals fighting to be the best is simply in our nature. And the losers, who remembers them, they lay broken on the battlefield.

The truck throw the cruiser down at the edge of the street, both cars equally torn up, but the truck was looking like it would be victorious, the driver getting to know fame and glory beyond what our minds can comprehend. The savage nature of the sport certainly draw its fair share in, but in the end; there can only be ONE winner.

The Truck charged again to finish off the cruiser. one last good blow should do it. the collision would shatter the car apart. turn the vehicle of law enforcement to a pile of scrap rubble. It was almost ironic, in a sick twisted kind of way. But the driver of the cruiser, he had a little surprise planned for the truck. While the truck was busy ramming the cruiser into rubble, the driver was busy analyzing the truck's rate of speed along with the time it took to collide.

Most people think it's just so easy, drive and crash, that even a child could do. While that is true there is so much more to it. It's not completely about overpowering your enemy. Titans have fallen to rivals much smaller than them. what it came down to was skill, the ability to outthink and outmaneuver your enemy, taking away what power they had, you can just attach a big weapon to your car and expect to win.

The Truck rammed into the cruiser as the driver activated his little surprise. a beam of electricity shot from the front, frying the truck as the cruiser rammed it. The truck sat there shorted out, unable to start, the cruiser went to town on his opponent slamming into his stalled enemy it was clear the truck was done for.

The cruiser stopped In Front of the truck as the paw of the wolf picked up the damaged cruiser, holding it underarm...He'll be perfect.

"SNOWPLOW is unable to continue, the winner is OUTLAW" a voice called out, belonging to a goat who held a checked flag as a snow tiger about 13 picked up the demolished truck, clearly upset about his loss. The driver of OUTLAW was a black wolf named Carl Roberts Jr. holding his car in one paw, controller in the other as the crowd cheered him on.

He stood there basking in the spotlight, as winners often do, enjoying the fans cheering him on as he waved back, another mammal approached Carl handing over a few bills, from the entry pot, Tonight he would be walking off with 30 dollars. Carl was walking towards the area behind the arena where a stranger stood waiting for him.

Carl's look was one of surprise. the figure stood before him, a handsome red fox in his late twenties to early Thirties, wearing a black suit, and a pair of red-tinted sunglasses, though his most distinguishing feature was a scar that ran down the left side of his face, his left eye was clawed out and solid black.

"And excellent match Carl, I feel you would be a wonderful addition, I'm is throwing together this year's contest, the best RC drivers, for an elimination tournament, would you be interested," he asked Carl eyed him.

"And who would you be, some creepy pedo looking for a cub my age, who are you?" Carl asked the creepy fox as he just smirked.

"My Name is Calypso, and I run a little RC contest, you may have heard of it; It's called Twisted Metal. I think you have what It takes to make it to the top, so what do you say?" He asked again. Carl looked down, before shifting his gaze back to him.

Few have heard of Calypso only by reputation. every year he held a Tournament, for the best RC drivers he could find. he would often scout the matches for skilled drivers to compete, some say he is impossible to find, and the only way to enter Twisted metal is to be contacted by him directly. You would think that would make it hard to get racers but not really, If you're good enough behind a controller, Calypso WILL find you.

Carl Stood there eyeing the fox as he eyed back playfully, awaiting a response as Carl looked at him. He wanted to know he was getting into, Calypso was the king of the underground RC Cricut and Twisted Metal was his crown jewel. an opportunity like this doesn't come around very often.

"What do I get if I make it to the top?" He asked, curious to see if the contest was worth it, the money from these rumble matches was good enough, 15 dollars entrance fee, so he felt suspicious when Calypso told him there was no entrance fee to compete. He just smiled tapping his cane on the ground, coming very formal for his age.

"Whatever you want Carl Roberts, simply win Twisted Metal and whatever you want for your prize I will make it so" Calypso explained as Carl looked at him asking about what kind of restrictions there were to the prizes before he simply chuckled.

"No restrictions, Winner gets whatever they want, one wish to be granted by yours truly" The fox explained as Carl scoffed. at the concept of wishes. Calypso just looked at him,

"Most would take this opportunity, It would certainly make your dear old dad proud, to hear his little cub won Twisted Metal" He replied.

"What do you know about my father?" Carl demanded to know as Calypso smirked.

"Sargent Carl Roberts of the ZPD, a highly decorated officer who deeply cares for his city, I know he is your model, and clearly by your car, you intend to follow in his footsteps" Calypso said as he pointed to Outlaw in Carl's paws, he was right, Carl Sr. is a hero and his son always wanted to be just like him.

"Okay Calypso I'll tell you what I want, If I win Twisted Metal; I want you to make me a police officer, a Real one, so that I can enforce justice alongside my dad" Carl told Calypso his dream of serving in the force with his father expecting a laugh or something smart but the fox just looked at him.

"That is certainly an earnest goal Carl, and I would be more than happy to grant it, but why not just wait until you're an adult and go the academy?" Calypso asked.

"Growing up takes too long, plus my father is old I don't know how long he may have left. why spend 10 years and go thru school to be an officer when you make me one with the snap of your fingers" He replied as the fox smiled.

"So you do believe in my abilities, it brings a tear to my eye Carl," The fox said extending his paw as Carl reluctantly shook it.

"Welcome to Twisted Metal," Calypso said happily.


	2. Outlaw

Outlaw

The Events went through Carl's head as he woke up the following morning, Strangely with no recollection of how he got home. Getting out of his bed and stretching, after a shower and getting dressed he headed downstairs for breakfast. The smell of waffles dragged Carl to the table where his mom and dad were seated.

"So Honey, did anything interesting happen at work?" His mom asked his dad as he sipped his coffee before turning to her letting her know nothing out of the usual was afoot as Carl sat down.

"Oh Morning Sweetie, how did you sleep?" Carl's mother asked as he shrugged giving her the sense everything was fine as he sat at the table eyeballing the stack his mother placed in front of him. she was the homebody type who could not stand a dirty dish. Carl respected her for all she did, thanking her before he reached for the syrup; flicking open the cap.

He poured the thick syrup on his waffles before stabbing a fork through the breakfast. Cutting through the fluffy cakes with his knife a placing a forkful in his mouth as the silence was broken by Carl Sr. setting his coffee down.

"So Junior, I noticed you working on that RC of yours" His father brought up, he was usually into his son's hobbies. Carl simply took another bite of his waffles.

"Yeah, I have been doing some work on it, fixing the handling and adding more to the frame, how about you Dad, anything up?" Carl asked as his dad did not exactly know that Carl used his RC in the underground combat contests but the way Carl saw it he did not need to know. He would never actually do anything illegal but the matches were frowned upon. yeah, the only money officially trading paws were between the two drivers participating, but fans would wake wagers on the side.

"It's that time of year so a few of us at the station are gonna try to bust Calypso this year, for the 10th time in a row" Carl Sr. replied as Junior looked down. He wanted to tell him everything, about how the fox contacted and selected him for this year's race but if there was a chance Calypso could grant his wish Carl Junior could not risk it.

"Well Dad, I hope you bust him, but I Don't know how you're gonna find him" Carl replied as he set his cup down.

"We have Hopps and Wilde scouting the streets for him" He replied as Junior smiled. It was a good team to track down Calypso, Hopps and the most driven and Wilde was the most cunning, they were a near-perfect team. But Junior doubted even they could stop Twisted Metal

Twisted Metal was the biggest of the RC contests and no one even knew where it was held, even the racers were kept in the dark until the contest. The ZPD has been trying to bust Calypso for years for him encouraging gambling and streaming the Tournament. But Junior realized something, every year Calypso streams the contests live which meant he would be on camera driving in the contest; Junior Had to tell his dad. He finished my waffles looking up at him.

"Dad, Calypso reached out to me and invited me to compete in this year's Twisted Metal," Junior told him as his dad nearly dropped his mug choking on his coffee.

"What!" He said in disbelief as Carl explained the events of last night through leaving some aspects out such as the entrance fee, claiming it was a free exhibition match. He told him Calypso complimented his driving and asked him to drive Outlaw in the contest. Carl Sr. told his son he wanted them to talk to the two officers he was working with as Junor agreed. He had to admit part of me wanted to see the contest get taken down. and if Junior was the smoking gun that did that he would be a sure thing to join the ZPD.

The trip to the station was a short one being that they lived nearby. The two walked into the station as they reached the desk, where a chubby cheetah was sitting polishing off a box of doughnuts as he looked down.

"Hey Carl, this must be Junior; hey there short stuff," The cheetah said to the cub in a friendly matter as Carl Sr. looked at him.

"Benjamin, Are Hopps and Wilde still here?" Carl Sr. asked as the Cheetah looked at his papers. telling him they were in the bullpen getting ready for orders. Before Carl could ask his dad why he was here he turned to his son telling him to sit down and wait for him before leaving into the bullpen.

Junior sat down wondering if he made the right choice, maybe he should have just worn a helmet or something to hide his Identity, But technically Carl Jr. had not done anything wrong. eventually, His dad came back with two fellow officers, one a light red fox, the other a grey rabbit as they were looking at the boy.

"Tell them what you told me" His dad responded looking at Carl as he Cleared my throat telling them he was invited by Calypso to compete in Twisted Metal as they looked at Him.

"A cub, participating in Twisted Metal, why do I doubt that?" The Fox replied in a sarcastic tone as Junior looked at him.

"It's True, Calypso personally reached out to me, said I was a great RC Driver and wanted me to participate" He defended responded.

"Will someone please tell me what this 'Twisted Metal' contest is?" The rabbit asked annoyed. it seemed she was out of the loop as Junior looked at her. He read Judy Hopps' bio, she wasn't from Zootopia, just moved here less than a year ago so her being out of the loop makes sense as Wilde looked at her.

"Seriously Carrots... fine I'll explain, Every year this guy Calypso runs an underground RC combat contest. He finds the best drivers and they compete for a mysterious prize" Wilde explained as Judy looked at him.

"What kind of prize?" Judy asked as Junior looked at her.

"Whatever the driver wants, Calypso will make it so, if you believe the stories" Junior explained telling them that he allegedly had the power to grant wishes as they looked at Junior in disbelief.

"I Don't know about 'wishes' but this Calypso character is hosting an Illegal event and stopping that is what I'm interested in" Hopps replied.

"Well that would be hard he's been doing this for 10 years and we don't even have a photo of the guy" Carl Sr. added.

"I Was invited by him personally, I know what he looks like," Junior told the two as they stopped talking and turned to him.

"Give us ALL the details" Judy ordered looking up at Carl Junior, yet still commanding as he told her what he remembered.

"He was a dark red fox, black suit with a red 'C' on the breast pocket red tie, the left side of his face was clawed really badly, he was missing an eye and he held a silver cane" Junior explained telling them he gave off a creepy vibe as the three of them looked at him

"You not actually going to compete, are you?" Carl Sr. asked a bit annoyed yet still surprised Calypso actually talked to his son and the Z.P.D. had no records of a one-eyed fox. the entire department has never once even seen the guy as Junior told them my plan

"Actually, I am Dad... and I have an idea, If the Z.P.D. try to find Calypso they probably won't, he's been giving you guys the runaround for 10 years, But If I compete Calypso will tell me where the contest is being held, and I'm one of the best drivers so let me enter Outlaw in the contest and win when I get I prize the Z.P.D. can come in and arrest the guy" Junior proposed as they looked at me.

"I feel uneasy about my own son entering Twisted Metal, but I will admit... You're our best lead of finding him" Carl Sr. admitted to his son.

"WHAT, why not just swarm in an arrest him, as soon as the contest begins?" Judy asked a bit annoyed by letting the event take place as Junior looked at her.

"For one, It's uncertain Calypso will even be there in person, he often streams the event, so he could be watching via camera, Two, Calypso will have to meet me in person to give me my prize and Three I'm getting my wish, those are my terms, take it or leave it" Junior countered.


	3. The Tournament Begins

The three officers stood there as Junior sat in the chair making his case. Junior knew he was their best lead at finding Calypso, even if they did not want to admit it. Three left to talk it over as he sat there.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked Carl Sr. as the three of them were discussing what to do about his son competing in Twisted Metal. It was very clear that Judy was not one even letting the event take place, wishing they could just bust this Calypso character.

"As Much as I hate to admit this The Cub is right. He is our best chance for finding Calypso" Nick admitted as Judy scoffed but realized this was the best course of action.

"Fine I'll go with it, but I don't like it" Judy replied as there was a knock on the door. The three turned seeing Junior. Carl Sr. opened the door looking at his son.

"Junior, I told you to stay in the waiting room," Carl Senior said as Junior looked down at the ground like he had one something wrong as they looked at him.

"I Just wanted to tell you I got a message from Calypso" Junior explained as Judy snapped her finger wanting Junior to hand her the phone as he looked at the rabbit.

"You could say please" Junior replied as Judy looked at him.

"Your right I could, please hand it over" Judy ordered as Junior sighed handing the small rabbit the phone. Judy looked at it seeing it needed an entrance code.

"What's the password?" Judy asked in a demanding tone as Junior looked at her. Junior simply snatched the back from the rabbit looking at them.

"You know what screw you guys, I came to you thinking you could help, but you've been looking at me like I'm a criminal so I'm out of here" Junior replied leaving the room.

"Junior" Carl Sr. called out to his son who simply left the station.

"Carl" His dad repeated in a more heartfelt tone but by that time he was already gone. Nick simply looked at Judy.

"What the hell Judy?" Nick asked questioning Judy about her behavior as she just looked at him coldly.

"What me, He's the one who's part of an underground RC racing circuit and now he's withholding evidence, and you choose to look at me" Judy defended as Nick Sighed looking at his partner.

"Judy, he said he was invited to join the Twisted Metal contest, not that he was part of a 'circuit' and he told us about Calypso reaching out to him" Nick explained.

"Yeah Hopps, My son may be an RC racer but at most, he participates in exhibition matches. he is NOT a criminal" Carl Sr. added as Judy looked down. Maybe she had over-reacted but the idea of a criminal being free for 10 years just got under her fur.

"Ok fine, I'm Sorry" Judy admitted claiming she would try to be more collective about this to Junior as she made a mental note the apologize the next time she saw him.

"We should probably find him before he gets into trouble" Carl Sr. added as the three left the room walking into the main office where Clawhauser was sitting playing a game on his smartphone as the three approached him.

"Benjamin, did my son go by here?" Carl Sr. added as the cheetah set his phone down pausing the game.

"Yeah, Just left a few minutes ago" Benjamin replied as the three ran out of the station calling for him.

Carl Jr. was heading home as he read the message he got. it was a link to a blank page with three words on it that read 'Will you Race?' in simple white text on a black background. Junior's paw hovered over the two buttons n the text one reading 'Yes' in green the other reading 'No' in red as Junior pressed the green button. After a few seconds, a video chat request popped up on Junior's phone as he accepted. The screen showed a drawing of Calypso as his voice was head.

"Carl Roberts, you have successfully been entered in this year's Twisted Metal" Calypso stated as Carl spoke into the phone.

"Just tell me where to go, I'll be there" Carl responded as Calypso clicked his tongue.

"Get your RC and head to the diner or 4th street. There will be a black car with a license plate reading 4RC3E, get in it, It's will take you to the location for the First matches" Calypso replied before hanging up as the video disappeared. Carl made his way back home, he opened the door, quickly heading upstairs to his bedroom where Outlaw was sitting on his desk, it seemed repaired from the previous night's brawl as he scooped it up leaving.

Junior made his way to the local diner where he saw the aforementioned car, It was a black sedan with tinted windows. The Driver was a black Ram wearing a suit.

"You Carl Roberts Jr.," the Ram asked as the kids nodded. The Ram opened the back door for Carl as he entered. the car was air-conditioned and had a luxurious appeal to it. the driver went around getting in the driver seat, closing the door.

"Enjoy the ride Mr. Roberts, and Calypso sends his regards and thanks for participating in this year's event," The Ram said in his formal tone as the car started. making his way to the road. Carl's phone rang again as he picked it up, checking the caller ID. The call was from his father as he pressed the red button to refuse the call. he was still a bit sore with the Z.P.D. and Did not want to speak to them now, especially Officer Hopps, who seemed a bit hostile towards him.

"Feel free to enjoy the soda and complimentary candies," The driver said looking in the driver's mirror as Carl opened the door to a cooler seeing various cans as he picked one up reading the label.

"Octane Cola, I thought they stopped making this" Carl replied looking at the can as the driver chuckled.

"They Did, Master Calypso has an eye for the fine things, stuff no one else could get a hold of" the Driver replied as Carl honestly did not even want to drink such a rare beverage, this can alone could go for a couple hundred online. he placed it in his coat pocket grabbing a Twist, which was a Lemon Lime soda, cracking it open as he took a sip.

"So, Driver... what can you tell me about this Calypso character," Carl Junior asked as the Ram sighed.

"Master Calypso is truly an exceptional mammal, he is the head of the Twisted Metal tournament and is well-loved in the RC Circuit" The driver replied as most of this was stuff Junior already knew as he laid back.

"Do you mind turning the radio on?" Carl requested as the Ram did so, the radio playing a funk tune. The car played a tune for the rest of the trip as the car stopped. The ram left the vehicle getting the door for Carl as the Wolf left the vehicle. he had no idea where he was but It looked like an arena made for RC vehicles, posters littered the walls as Carl looked around.

"Well look at the new meat," a voice said as Carl turned seeing a group of mammals of various species and age as they were comparing their vehicles as one of the screens over the arena turned on revealing a distorted image resembling a face. On the other end of the camera, Calypso was sitting on a throne of mangled RC vehicle. The Fox was resting his chin on his paw.

"So we're live...okay thanks," Calypso said to the camera as he was looking down on the drivers broadcasting all of them onto screen circling the arena and his room.

"Welcome Drivers to the Tenth annual Twisted Metal competition, My Name is Calypso, every year I gather the twelve best RC racers I can find to face off. They must face each other until one is left standing... or rolling I should say" Calypso responded making a joke.

"For the Prize, I shall grant a single wish, whatever the victor asks for, to the losers...nothing, Welcome to Twisted Metal 10" Calypso introduced as an audience was heard, though no audience was at the arena. Calypso was broadcasting the event live on the web as the screens littering the arena starting showing different views of the arena. The Tournament had officially started as Mammals from across the globe were tuning in to watch the event as a list of competitors was displayed.

"Let the first match begin," Calypso said as the names began shuffling the select the first two drivers to start off the competition. The names stopped revealing the two drivers.

"The First match will be Sweet Tooth VS Spectre, Drivers are you ready to get Twisted?" Calypso asked as the cheer was heard again.


	4. Spectre

Spectre

The screens read the names of the first two contestants, who walked to center on the ring carrying their RC cars as Calypso introduced the two drivers. Spectre and Sweet Tooth approached the stage.

"Driving the C2 Corvette 'Spectre' introduce you to Scott Campbell" Calypso stated a light shone down on a weasel about 25 standing with a controller in his hand as he was looking at the Cameras focused on him.

"I Don't have much to say so I will make this quick, I have reason to win this contest" Scott claimed

"And his opponent, The driver of the Ice Cream truck 'Sweet Tooth' I introduce Needles the Clown" Calypso introduced as a Hyena about 40 waved with both arms, smiling under his mask.

"Hello, Boys and Girls, step on up and I'll show you all just how sweet I can be, I brought tasty treats for all my fellow drivers" Needles exclaimed with a shrill laugh. as Spectre looked at the clown. He had to win not for himself but for his family.

It was about a few months ago, Scott was part of an upper-class family of weasels. most of the time, they were the usual family until one day when his dad came home. Scott was working on his RC car in the garage when his mother told him that dinner was ready. Scott set down the car, heading inside.

At the dinner table, his dad was telling his wife and the two kids about how he was enlightened. apparently, there was a religious group founded by a Lion who only went by the alias 'Scar', due to a scar that covered his left eye. He spoke of a grand faith and somehow managed to attract a following and now it seemed that Scott's father was now listening to The Word of Scar and decided to bring his family to the next meeting which Scott was personally against but did not say anything...in hindsight maybe he should have.

The meetings started out harmless enough A dark Loin in black robes would stand among his followers discussing a bunch of pseudo-cult babble and his followers would just eat it up. in their minds, Scar was practically a god. and his followers comprised of mammals for various species and all took his words to heart. Eventually, Scar started requesting his followers donate money to their cause, It was something stupid like pooling a large sum together to rebuild society when the current civilization falls. Scott just stood in the living room looking at his father.

"You're really gonna do it, huh Dad?" Scott asked his father as Mr. Campbell nodded his head.

"Of course I am, Father Scar has foretold a great disaster would befall the civilization and it's the job of him and his followers to rebuild" Mr. Campbell exclaimed.

"And let me guess, Father Scar access to these funds?" Scott asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Of course not, he can not access them with our permission first, he specifically instructed that" Mr. Campbell explained as Scott went upstairs and laid on his bed. Even if Scar told his dad that, Scott had no doubt that his dad would happily empty his pockets and bank account if the ever-powerful Father Scar ever asked him.

Scar spoke of a grand faith but Scott could tell his words were hollow and was convinced he was pulling a con. Not surprisingly his family would not hear it. the moment Scott even suggested the idea he was thrown out for Hearsay against the Great Father. but the moment that broke Scott's heart the most when his family underwent the 'Scar of Scar' ceremony, and yes it was a stupid name. His family took turns running a blade over their left eyes to prove their undying loyalty to a con mammal.

Eventually, Scott found himself living in an apartment in Downtown Zootopia with a low paying job, rejected by his family who refused to even acknowledge him, as far as they were considered he did not even exist. Scott laid on the sofa in the apartment living room surrounded by trash as the door was knocked on. Scott got up, kicking a half-eaten cup of noodles over as they spilled all over his pant's leg. Scott mildly cursed brushing the mess off getting the door, keeping the chain lock on as he peeked out.

Standing outside of his apartment was a fox in a black suit with the left side of his face slashed up, he was smoking a cigarette as he looked at the Weasel.

"Scott Campbell, I assume... may I come in?" The fox asked as Scott just looked at him, seeing the scars on his left face partially scared him, did one of Scar's boys find out him and decided to take him out.

"What's with your face?" Scott asked pleading ignorant to the whole cult thinking maybe he could convince this red that he had the wrong guy.

"That, is...something personal, but don't worry, I'm not part of the Scar Cult, though I have been mistaken as one before" He answered as Scott breathed a sigh of relief. no member of the cult would ever deny their loyalty to Scar so he must have been telling the truth. Scott undid the chain quickly letting him in. The Fox stood formally looking at him kicking a soda can aside.

"Mr. Campbell, My name Is Calypso, I Run a contest and from I read about you, you used to an efficient RC driver" Calypso stated brushing trash off the chair with a rolled newspaper before sitting down. Scott uncapped a beer taking a sip, He would have apologized that the plate was a mess, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything that much anymore.

"That was a long time ago" Scott replied as Calypso unfolded the paper reading it.

"Local Weasel wins, RC Derby" Calypso read from the paper as those words hit Scott in the chest. that summer his dad had bought him a white Corvette C2 1/3 scale RC, he entered it in a local derby and won first place. It was one of the few times he can remember his dad being proud of him.

"Mr. Campbell... Scott, I know about your family, being milked dry by that silver-tongued Lion, who honestly brought eye-scars to the mainstream, I mean I can't honestly tell you how many times I've been mistaken for a Scar follower, So I want to make a deal with you?" Calypso offered as Scott crossed his arm looking at him.

"What kind of deal?" Scott asked as Calypso chuckled.

"Have you have heard of Twisted Metal, the RC Contest where the winner gets whatever they want?" Calypso asked as Scott looked at the Fox shocked.

"What... you're THAT Calypso, No one ever seen you how did you avoid being seen, do you really have the power to grant wishes" Scott replied bombarding the fox with Questions as he adjusted his tie.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm looking for racers in this year's contest and I've chosen you, your skills may be rusty but what do you say, Win Twisted Metal, and you could save your family?" Calypso offered as Scott looked at them.

"No, I'm not stopping with my folks, If I win I want to make it so that Scar's stupid cult never existed, I want the world to see that Lion for the scumbag con artist he is?" Scott exclaimed as Calypso sighed.

"You realize that's a contradiction, How could you expose Scar as a Con artist if his cult never existed, but fortunately I have evidence of Scar's other Cons, all in a file, I must admit... It's an enlightening read" Calypso admitted as Scott eyed him.

"So I Win and you give me that file?" Scott asked as Calypso nodded. Scott told Calypso he had a driver for his contest as the Fox walked away happy.

In the present day, Scott was eyeing the clown before as he knew he had to win. Not just for himself but for those around him. Scott stood there eyeing the Hyena named Needles who just stood there smiling as he looked at Scott.

"Sorry Little Boy, But I have to win this contest" Needles replied clenching his controller The Hyena probably had his reason for competing but it did not concern Scott. Needles stood there opposite of the Weasel thinking of his reason for being at the contest and how his life changed in one night, and now he had the opportunity to change everything.

"I'm Going to win, or a lot of people are gonna get screwed" Needles replied looking at Scott as both set their cars down on the Twisted metal arena, ready to do there battle. The two just grabbed their controllers as the cameras zoomed in on them all around the world people were watching the tournament begin on the web.

In a ZPD squad car, Nick had his laptop opened as he and Judy were watching the event.


	5. Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth

The Hyena named Needles looked at the weasel standing on the other end of the arena, clenching his controller. all that could go through Needles' mind was why he was here.

It was about a year ago before Needles even existed, there was a Hyena named Marcus who recently got a job driving a truck which read "Mr. Frosty's Tasty Treats" It was an old step-van converted into an Ice Cream truck which Marcus cared about. He seemed to enjoy handing out Ice cream to the local kids, even though there was a darker part of him that he wasn't yet aware of. It was a day like any other during that hot summer and that meant people would be wanting Ice Cream.

Marcus stood in His truck awaiting customers as he rinsed his trusty ice cream scoop under the water, which served the purpose of wetting the scoop so it could cut the Ice Cream better, it also cleaned the scoop. eventually, a group of kids approached the truck as Marcus smiled in his usually cheery attitude.

"What can I get for you boys and girls, one at a time please?" Marcus replied as the first kid was a horse wanted a scoop of salty caramel vanilla as Marcus held up his scoop opening the cooler. He looked down on the buckets of sweet ice cream in various colors and flavors running the metal scoop across the Caramel vanilla forming a ball, with a flick of his wrist the ball landed on a cone before Marcus handed it to the horse who handed him a dollar and some coins. He did the same routine with all the kids for the rest of the day.

After the busy day, Marcus checked the register writing the total amount he made and calculating the sales as there was a knock on the side door to his truck. Marcus undid the door, folding it down as he poked his head out of the side window.

"Sorry sir, I was counting up my totals, I'm not allowed to make any sales," Marcus said to the wolf who stood on the other side of the truck with his paws in his pockets, wearing a hoodie as he just looked at him.

"I'll make this quick, just give me the green stuff and I'll be on my way," The wolf said as Marcus let out a mild laugh, which was a bad habit, catching this he coughed.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're out of Mint Chocolate Chip, try on Friday when we get the new stock" Marcus replied as the wolf smirk reaching into the pocket. Given how friendly Marcus was had not known what was going on as the wolf pulled a gun from his pocket.

"I think you misunderstand what I'm getting at" the wolf stated as Marcus looked at the gun as he made the conclusion he was being robbed. Marcus quickly put his paws up not wanting any trouble as the wolf handed him a plastic bag.

"Sir I.. ha.. I can't do this. haha," Marcus giggled as he always did whenever he was nervous. If Marcus' boss found out he emptied the money to a robber he might be fired. The wolf simply cocked his gun aiming it at Marcus as he was just laughing, trying his hardest to stop.

"Quit laughing Ice Cream boy, you think this is a joke" The wolf snapped as Marcus tried to breathe. he did not find this funny, Marcus was scared shitless that any second the guy would unload a clip into his head as he heard another voice in his head.

"Quit being such a bitch," The voice said to Marcus as he struggled repeated the words he as the wolf swung his gun to pistol-whipped him. Marcus suddenly grabbed it as it went off hitting a brick wall. Marcus managed to make the wolf drop the gun as he pulled him into the van, laughing as he went to town on the wolf, slashing him with his claws. pushing him halfway out the window

"I'm sorry man, don't do this" The wolf replied as Marcus reached for the closest thing to him, his Ice cream scoop laughing as he stabbing it into the wolf's jugular vein, red running down as the wolf began clenching his neck as he bled out, dying in the van. After Marcus calmed down he looked at the dead wolf leaning against the side of the truck dropping his scoop.

"Hey, get up, come on" Marcus begged, seeing the blood on his claws, shocked at what he had done. there was a dead body lying in front of him and it was all his fault. what was he supposed to do, he did not mean to kill him. Marcus just sat down sobbing his eyes out.

"Oh come on, quit crying," the other voice said more sinister as Marcus looked at his reflection in the pool of blood on the floor. the voice told him he was a natural and that bit with the scoop was classic as Marcus shook the voice out. he had to get rid of the body and destroy the evidence. Marcus could not go to jail for this, it was an accident.

"A week passed after the event as Marcus seemed to go about his daily life trying really hard to push that night from his head. the night that made him a murderer. but the kill actually started to feel justified to him. it was Self Defense, If he had not killed the robber, the robber would have killed him, he had a gun for crying out loud.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frosty, about my cone," a young female lamb said drawing the Hyena back to reality as he shook his head. looking at her, getting the events out of his head.

"Of Yeah, you wanted a scoop of Strawberry, coming right up," Marcus said scooping a ball of pink ice cream flicking it on a cone with his traditional style.

a ball of scooped flesh hit the ground as Marcus was standing over a dead leopard. the scoop in his paw dripping in blood as he looked down at the body. Marcus was getting off duty as he noticed the leopard entering an alleyway. Marcus thought nothing of it until he heard screaming. Marcus left his truck to see what the shouting was about when he was the leopard with his pants around his ankles, trying to force himself onto a female. after that, he wasn't sure what happened. but due to the dead leopard and bloody scoop, he put two and two together he got queasy and the sight of blood never helped.

"Miss, I'm so sorry you had to see that?" Marcus pleaded, getting on his knees begging for forgiveness as she looked at him.

"It okay, I won't tell anyone, that sick bastard deserved it" The female leopard replied walking away kicking the dead male.

The third death was a deer who stole a purse, Marcus chased him down the alley with his truck pinning him to the wall, jamming the scoop in his eye socket as he screamed, the forth a skunk who he jammed the scoop into his head and so on. Marcus went on dealing vigilante justice, but it wasn't really him. Marcus would get anxious or go sleep, and then wake up dressed as a clown standing over a dead body, it never got easy knowing he caused so much death, but they were criminals, killers, thieves, and rapists, they deserved it...right" Marcus tried to defend his actions but he could not.

Eventually, Marcus had a customer, a red fox wearing a black suit who knocked on his truck. Marcus took a deep breath approaching the fox.

"Good morning sir-What is with your face?" Marcus replied in disgust as the Fox spoke.

"Marcus Kane, or do you prefer Needles?" the fox asked handing a newspaper as Marcus read it. it should a picture of a Hyena dressed as a clown.

"Vigilante Needles strikes again, what is this?" Marcus asked knowing the image was of him but where did this name come from?" Marcus asked.

"You really don't know do you, you've killed a lot of bad people Marcus" The fox explained as Marcus explained the blackouts and waking up after the deed was done.

"Mr. Kane My name is Calypso, every year I host an RC contest, the winner gets whatever they want, I've heard your father Charles Kane Sr. was quote the driver, would you like to enter my contest, I could make you stop these killings" Calypso offered as Marcus pleaded.

"Yes, yes, please make the stop" Marcus cried as it was obvious he would compete, the chance of getting to wish this all away pulled Marcus to the contest as the voice agreed.

"Needles and Scott stood there looking at each other about to start their match. The same thought going through their heads, they had to win. The two sat there a light shining down.

"The first match is about to begin," Nick told Judy as they were sitting in the squad car as Judy looked at him, instructing him to look for anything they use to locate the area the contest is taking place in.


	6. Spectre VS Sweet Tooth

The stage went dark as a stage light flooded the ring as the floor split in two

"This year we have a special surprise for you, this is the tenth anniversary of Twisted Metal as I think It's time for a change," Calypso said earning a surprised gasped from the racers as they saw the floor pulling out as the small RCs fell into a pit underground with two real cars on it, one resembling Scott's Corvette and the other Needles' Ice Cream truck.

"No more plastic cars dancing around a small arena. this is Twisted Metal Extreme with real cars, outfitted with real guns and cameras placed in the dashboard put you, the audience in the driver seat watching the action up close as these cars battle in the first arena, the pit. an underground arena " Calypso added as the floors stopped.

"You will each find a controller underneath your seats, it controls your vehicle and screen on the top gives you an out of dashboard view. this is truly a bright day for Twisted Metal" Calypso instructed as the two looked under the chairs finding the controllers.

"Okay, I will admit these are cool," Scott said pushing a button as the Corvette came to life roaring as Needles did the same. pushing a trigger on the controller the Truck turned on, giving a jingle. The two pressed the button figuring out the controls. the two vehicles drove on their own inside the arena.

"Scott will drive the Corvette 'Spectre' which is built for speed and handling, outfitted with smokescreen in case he needs to disappear quickly. Needles with be driving The Ice Cream Truck, Sweet Tooth, with a super sweet surprise. Let the Twisted Metal contest begin" Calypso said.

The contest had begun as Spectre drove inside the arena. Scott was figuring out the controls. Spectre swerved shooting the machine guns on the sides. Needles drove forward as Sweet Tooth slammed into Spectre pushing into him as the sound of metal crushing filled the pit.

"Well, this is Different" Nick commented on the change to the contest, watching the feed on the laptop from Spectre's car. the Corvette was unloading into the blocky Ice Cream truck as Judy scoffed.

"Real Cars with real Guns...Words can't express how much I hate Calypso right now" Judy replied crossing her arms as Nick looked at her.

"I Get it, Judy, we've been trying to get a lead from three weeks and nothing except for Roberts' son, who sneaks off and we have no idea where he is" Nick explained as Judy looked down. Judy took a deep breath.

"I should not have yelled at him, it's just all this searching, I overreacted... I was so desperate for a lead, I never took his feelings into account" Judy replied letting silence fill the room as a crash was heard on the laptop.

"Come on Spectre don't let Sweet Tooth play you the fool" Nick replied cheering for the white Corvette. Nick shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

"I will admit Calypso knows how to run an interesting contest" Nick added as Judy chuckled at his quote as they were watching the feed. Spectre rammed into Sweet tooth as he did the same, being bigger the truck did more damage but was nowhere near as fast as Spectre.

"I wonder what this button does," Needles said pushing a button on his controller as a chaingun popped out of the passenger window unloading a hail of bullets.

"Now that is more like it, eat lead you weasel" Needles laughed unloading ammo as Scott tried his hardest to control Spectre avoiding the bullet fire. Scott pushed a button as Spectre dropped a smoke bomb, filling the arena as Needles lost sight of Spectre. Needles drove his truck around the arena looking for the Corvette.

"Where is your stupid car" Needles asked eyeing Scott from the other end of the arena. there was no trace of Spectre as Needles drove Sweet Tooth around the pit on the hunt for the Corvette as Needles to a breath.

"Where are you, little boy?" Needles asked as the Ice cream truck drove around the pit as Spectre dashed out hitting the Side of Sweet Tooth as the truck dodged at the last second.

"There you are" Needle chuckled firing the gun as the bullets hit the stone wall of the pit as Spectre did the same unloading his ammo into Sweet Tooth. both vehicles equally tore each other up.

"Your car handles like a bathtub on wheels, you can't win" Scott called out ramming into the front of Sweet tooth. Bullets rearing Into the Van. I'm actually gonna win this" Scott called out as Spectre was still firing as Needles was mashing the buttons on his controller trying to do something.

"Needles, it's not my place to tell you what to do, if you don't figure out what to do Scott will win the match" Calypso commented talking to the Hyena as he was hitting the controller.

"Come on you piece of scrap do something" Needled ordered pressing every button as the car moved randomly hitting Spectre as Needles pushed a big pink button on the side.

Suddenly the Ice cream cone on the top of Sweet Tooth shot off flying like a missile heading for Spectre.

"Wait... WHAT" Scott yelled as the Ice cream cone missile hit Spectre turning the Corvette into a pile of scrap as the feed from Spectre died. The white car sat in flames as Needles smiled.

"Best Button ever" Needles replied laughing as Calypso appeared on the monitors. as he looked at the two.

"And with that Sweet Tooth advances to the second round. Scott, you are eliminated, you may stay and watch the contest with the other Drivers, feel free to enjoy the view, I'm sorry about your loss" Calypso said as Scoot landing on his knees.

He failed, in the end, Scott was unable to save his parents from the grip of Scar. he would return to hit trash apartment and live alone as Calypso looked down.

"Scott, there is always next year, Black... Cut the controllers" Calypso ordered at the controller's died as Needles was doing doughnuts with Sweet tooth as the truck stopped. Two tigers dressed in black entered the pit escorting the Sweet Tooth truck and Spectre into a doorway.

"The cars are being repaired and Sweet Tooth should be ready for the next round, but now let's introduce the next two racers" Calypso ordered as the board shuffled two names.

"The Next match will be Pit Viper Vs Darkside" Calypso added showing a bio of the two racers. the driver of Pit viper was a mongoose named Angela Fortin, she was new on the RC drivers circuit and the Driver of Darkside was a black ram named James Ash a mysterious figure with little known about him. The Tigers got the two vehicles out.

The first vehicle taken out was a tan dune buggy with a snake painted on the hood. as Angela reached for her controller taking her position.

Angela will be controlling the Dune Buggy "Pit Viper" built for evading and outfitted with a special acid spray, certain to melt the armor of her opponent. But will she be able to defeat her opponent? a figure surrounded in mystery known as Mr. James Ash and his vehicle" Calypso said as a black semi Truck was taken out.

"Darkside, the black Semi was built tough and built to destroy his opponents, arguably the biggest of the competitors against the smallest. Semi Truck VS Dune Buggy, who's gonna win. Will bigger prove better and or is Size not everything. Big and Slow Vs Small and Agile. The second match is about to begin so don't go anywhere. because we're just getting started" Calypso said.

"Nick took a deep breath looking at Judy.

"So they must be somewhere where there is an underground arena" Nick called out as Judy sighed tapping her steering wheel anxious.

"An underground arena, where could that be," Judy asked as Nick stood up.

"I Have to go take a leak, let me know if I miss anything" Nick called out leaving the car as he heading into a restaurant next to the parking lot they were sitting in. Judy shuffled through the different cameras.

"So Angela Fortin and James Ash," Judy said to the show on the screen hoping there would be some clue to their location But as much as Judy hated to admit it she enjoyed watching the fight between Sweet Tooth and Spectre. Judy quickly shook the thought from her head. She was an officer it was her job to stop this contest not enjoy it. Judy took a deep breath turning back to the laptop which was streaming the event live. according to what the tech guys at the station said. the signal was being bounced around a bunch of dummy servers and if it was taken down, it would pop back up in less than a second. they could not just cut the feed.


	7. Pit Viper

Pit Viper

Angela and James stood there at the edges of the pit as their vehicles drove out. both of them clenched their controllers waiting for the match to start. The mongoose Angela Fortin adjusted her controller as the screen lit up showing a view from Inside Pit Viper as Angela chuckled.

"You don't stand a chance" Angela confidently said as she remembered how she got roped into all this.

It was another typical RC Battle. Angela was controller her Pit Viper buggy, her opponent was a Dalmatian controlling an RC Firetruck. The referee stood between the two.

"Ladies, Gentlemammals, let us introduce or next drivers. First, the sizzling senorita from down south with 13 wins, driving her dune buggy 'Pit viper' with a zesty acid burn... Angela Fortin." The referee called out she waved to the audience.

"And her opponent, a local favorite from downtown. the fire dog who knows how to cool off a hot match with 15 wins. with his fire truck 'Redline' and his hydro gun... Jack Deckie." The referee called out as Jack struck a pose.

"Let the next match of RC Rumble begin" The referee called out as the two cars dashed around the empty building, A circle of mammals watching the brawl between Pit Viper and Redline. Redline made the first move, ramming Pit Viper. Angela anticipated this and managed to dodge. Pit Viper began Circling around Redline, due to her small size Angela was able to easily dodge the truck's attacks.

"You too slow Chico" Angela taunted as Jack stopped the truck, the dalmatian smiling. he pushed a button on his controller as the fire hose on the top of the truck started turning.

"It's getting hot in here, let's cool things off," Jack said as the hose started spraying water at the small buggy.

The water served two purposes. the first and most obvious was it managed to move Pit Viper being a smaller car. and second at managed to make the ground slippery, due to Redline's weight and slow speed the truck was barely affected.

Pit Viper slid on the wet concrete floor. as Redline easily made her lose traction. Pit Viper slid around the course as she nearly hit a wall.

"Note to self, get thicker wheels," Angela told herself as Redline slowly approached her, adjusting his nozzle down as by miracle Pit Viper managed to dodge the spray of water. she crashed into the front of Redline which did more damage to the small buggy than the firetruck.

"That's the price you pay for using a small car, Chica" Jack retorted repeating the insult she chucked at him earlier as the two continued. Pit Viper was easily taking the most damage as Angela began sweating as well as wondering how such a small Truck carried so much water, she would have to use her secret weapon, but she only got one shot at it and it had to count.

Angela stopped Pit Viper in its tracks waiting for Redline to approach. Jack could tell Angela was up to something but could not read her. It was clear the buggy was not going to move as Jack had to go for it, he moved up Redline getting ready for a ram. Angela anticipated this hit a button on her controller as the buggy sprayed acid from its front hitting Redline right in the front of the truck.

"Damn it" Jack yelled out not anticipating that. the acid was eating the front of the truck as paint and globs of plastic were melting off. Redline drove around as the truck caught fire before it stopped moving, being engulfed in flames.

"Oh, did I do that" Angela taunted with a digit in her mouth striking a sexy pose as Jack shook his paw.

"Redline is unable to continue," The referee said looking at the firetruck turned black and half-melted before looking at Angela.

"The winner is Pit Viper" The referee confirmed as the audience handed out money to those who made bets on Pit Viper as the referee handed her an envelope as she opened it.

"Generous, very generous," Angela said flipping the bills before placing them in her wallet. After the match, Angela was walking alongside Jack who held the charred remains of Redline.

"Did you really have to melt it beyond repair?" Jack asked as Angela smiled looking back in the dalmatian.

"Hey play with fire you get burnt Firedog" Angela responded as Jack looked at his car fair

"Fair point" Jack replied. Jack was one of the few people who know Angela outside of the matches. in real life, she was much nicer than her personality for the matches. when she drove it was all about performance, the money was just an added bonus, in reality, she just loved the sport. it was then when Calypso approached them. being in the circuit they had heard of Calypso by reputation but never actually seen him.

"Angela Fortin, I trust Mr. Deckie and you are having a good conversation, I do hate to interrupt," the fox said looking at two them.

"Hey, don't sneak up on a girl like that, you're lucky I did not drop kick your bum to the pavement" Angela replied switching into her racer persona as Calypso chuckled.

"I apologize, Miss Fortin, you both know who I am right," Calypso asked as they nodded as Calypso smiled in delight

"Splendid, you see Angela, I'm looking for mammals wanting to partake in this year's Twisted Metal, I saw your battle with Mr. Deckie over there and I chose you" Calypso offered as Angela looked at him.

"What kind of reward are we talking about?" Angela asked as Calypso looked at her. he knew that she was bluffing about being in it for the reward as he knew she loved the sport. Calypso looked at her.

"Whatever you want, the prize is one wish to be granted by me," Calypso said as Angela crossed her arms. she knew about Calypso and his contests and doubted his ability to 'grant wishes' to the winner. she just looked at Calypso.

"Look Calypso, there is one thing I want... Cash, the green stuff, dead presidents, you get me" Angela firmly said as Calypso held out a pen and a checkbook.

"Money, Miss Fortin, you could have anything yet all you want is money, I will grant your request should you win, but I would recommend you think your wish over before wasting it," Calypso said scribbling in the book.

"How does One Million dollars sound?" Calypso asked holding out a check for One Million as Angela reached for the check before it disappeared in his sleeve.

"Not until after you win" Calypso replied extending his paw to shake as Angela did so.

"Welcome to Twisted Metal Angela, I look forward to seeing you compete," Calypso said closing his checkbook, sliding it into his breast pocket walking away.

"Wait about me?" Jack called out as Calypso turned around facing the dalmatian.

"What ABOUT you?" Calypso asked formally as Jack cleared his throat.

"What I'm saying Mr. Calypso sir, is I want to compete in Twisted Metal, I have a wish I want to be granted" Jack replied as Calypso chuckled.

"Mr. Deckie you lost your match against Angela, why would I extend an offer to you, plus everyone in the circuit dreams of racing in Twisted Metal," Calypso explained.

"I have 15 wins and she only has 14, and I only have one loss, she has 3... By stats, I'm a better racer and I actually have a wish that serves a purpose" Jack replied getting on his knees.

"Calypso my whole RC career I hoped to one day stand before you and undo a tragic accident. The Rainforest District Fire of 05' that event claimed my little sister's life, please give a chance to make things right" Jack begged as Calypso looked at him.

"Tell you what Jack, I will 'consider' your request and maybe you can partake in Twisted Metal next year," Calypso said walking off.

"I'll get better, just you wait and see," Jack said getting on his feet as the fox walked off.

Angela stood outside the Pit the lifesize Pit Viper below her as she was standing across James Ash, the driver of Darkside, she knew she was gonna give this contest all she had.

"You sure you don't want to quit now, that dinky little buggy, I won't hold it against you," James Ash said as Angela shook her head.

"Not happening, I'm going all the way" Angela replied confidently in her skills as Ash looked at her.

"Sorry girl, but I have people depending on my victory, I've read about you, you're only in this for money" James retorted as Angela ground her teeth.

"I have a reason, a purpose for being here and I won't let some little girl get in my way," James said holding his controller.


	8. Darkside

Darkside

James Ash stood across from Angela gripping his controller as he was revving the engine of his truck 'Darkside' knowing he had a reason to win. unlike the girl before him. Angela was only in it for the money but James had a much bigger goal. In the end, it all comes down to power. James sought power, the greatest power in the world It all came down to his employer. James was part of an organization that dealt with hacking and cyber acts. He thought his group was unstoppable until one day.

James was at his computer hacking into a network as was his usual routine, his goal was to steal files related to a government conspiracy to auction off to the highest bidder. James took a sip of his water bottle hacking into the computer. James proceeding digging through the files to find what he was looking for. his employer gave him specific instructions to transfer all copies of the files to him and delete the originals.

James did not what the files were but it was not his business to know, his employer gave him specific instructions not to open the files, claiming they contained sensitive material and could not risk anyone getting it. James often did what he was told when it came to his services.

James prided himself on being the best hacker in the world, even at one point breaking into the government network without them even noticing. He often sold the info to buyers overseas. James looked through the files copying the files to his computer.

James was recently contracted to obtain a file from Zootopia city hall, apparently, the previous mayor of the city had shady deals going on with the government. The government was trying it's hardest to bury this. James did not know who his buyer was but he wanted the only copy of the file to keep.

James agreed to take the job, opening his laptop, the network that the city hall used was out of date and James managed to easily hack his way in, looking thru the files, he knew the file was there and he shuffled thru the network.

Ash looked through the software files managing to find the file. It was almost too easy as James clicked on the file as it locked up his computer as this shocked James. how did this happen? Mr. Ash was the best hacker in the world yet he was stumped as a chatbox appeared on his screen as a message began typing itself.

"Sorry, these files belong to someone else," the message said before frying his computer. James was shocked, he was just hacked an entire system was shut down. The shutdown deeply affected the organization's profits, and when they found out that there was a hacker who existed better than Mr. Ash they began to feel threatened. the group looked into the mysterious hacker.

"All they managed to find with his name' Black' and he apparently worked for some fox named Calypso. after doing more digging James found out about the Twisted Metal contest. he spared no expense on the best RC vehicle he could find. Buying a black semi-truck. Black began tearing his way through RC contests hoping Calypso would notice an invite him to his contest.

It was another RC Rumble as James was driving his RC Darkside against a tank. the huge vehicles rammed into the side of the truck knocking it slightly back as most of the damage occurred to the Tank. James turned his truck hitting the Tank Head on.

"You're gonna pay for that" The driver a tiger said fiddling with his controller as the tank rolled over cashing again into Darkside which was made to take damage as James turned the truck plowing into the tank, knocking it back. the tank clattered against the curb, landing on its top as the driver cursed.

James Speed up Darkside ramming full throttle into the Suv which crushed from the pressure. The Tank showed no signs of moving, the treads revving against the air as Darkside went in for the killing blow. Darkside rammed the tank as it stopped moving.

"Tiger Tank is unable to continue Darkside is the winner" the referee called out as the crowd cheered. James just shrugged it off the referee approached James handing him an envelope as James opened him seeing the bills.

"Where is Calypso?" James asked the referee as he looked at the ram.

"He's not here, he does not attend every single RC Battle" The referee replied as James crumpled the envelope furious.

"You're kidding me, I waste my time competing in the dinky RC match and the dumb fox can't be bothered to show up" James replied furiously as the referee looked at him.

"Maybe next time," The referee said as James stormed off, picking off Darkside he headed back meaning he had to report his failure to meet Calypso. James returned to his apartment opening the door. James approached the fridge pulling out a glass of milk. Making a Peanut Butter sandwich James sat down on his sofa pulling out his laptop.

James checked his email to message his employer as he received a request to face cam. James looked confused and shocked that a stranger messaged him.

James reached for the keyboard opening the chat as the image of a scared fox appeared on the screen who smiled.

"Good, found you... you are not easy to track down, but I found you, I heard through word-of-mouth you were looking for me?" Calypso said holding a wine glass in his hand, sipping the liquid. he was savoring his drink as he smiled at James

"Yeah, went to the stupid RC rumble, and you were a no show" James retorted as Calypso mocked a gasp.

"Oh my dear Mr. Ash, I'm so sorry, I honestly planned to attend but something came up, A very important meeting, preparation of my contest. Black has been working his ass off, but then again you know what he is capable of" Calypso responded as James looked shocked. he knew about him looking for Black.

"Tell you what Jimmy Boy, how about you attend next week's match I will be sure to attend" Calypso offered as James scoffed.

"You better be there" James replied.

It was just after another contest when he finally came face to face with the fox known as Calypso who was clapping at Ash's Victory.

"Well done James, I must say, your match was entertaining to watch" Calypso complimented as James looked at him.

"Look Calypso, skip the formalities, I know who you are and why you're here, you thought my skills would show off in your contest, so just give me the invitation," James said as Calypso sulked.

"So forward, and here I was wanting to talk, but very well, I also know who you are Mr. Ash, the second-best hacker in the world, and yes. The object you desire is in my possession. Black does work for me, how else do you think I'm able to broadcast my contest?" Calypso asked as James ground his teeth.

"So, you already know what I want?" James asked As Calypso nodded it was clear to both of them that James wanted to know about Black and how he was so good.

"Don't worry, if you win I'll personally see to it Black leaves you alone" Calypso explained striking a deal as James just scoffed at him not buying it. he looked at Calypso explaining what he meant

"I Don't want him to leave me alone, I want HIM, to work for me, with his skills my organization will be unstoppable" James corrected letting Calypso know that he wanted Black's services as Calypso bit his knuckle. that was a hard bargain to deliver but not impossible.

"That would be difficult, seeing as I need Black to run my equipment" Calypso explained as James shrugged telling Calypso that was his problem. James had no interest in the competition, he only sought Black for his computer skills

"I read about your contest, the rule is and always been the winner gets whatever they want" James countered as Calypso sighed admitting those were the rules as he agreed to the terms, should James Ash win Twisted Metal Calypso would hand Black over to him.

Calypso handed out his paw to shake with James as he did so, the two shook as Calypso smiled thru his teeth looking straight at the Ram

"Welcome, James Ash… To Twisted Metal" Calypso said letting go as The fox turned away walking off into the dark as James stood there holding Darkside

James stood across from Angela gripping the controller of Darkside as the two were about to begin their race. The two stared at each other waiting for the signal to begin as they both gripped their controllers


	9. Hot Lead

The match began as the two cars came to life driving through the pit, to the melody of a heavy metal track. Pit Viper was easily able to keep ahead of Darkside due to her small size and speed. the small buggy drove over the concrete floor of the pit, hitting a small ramp as Darkside was on her tail. Pit Viper pulled a move, driving on the edge of the pit as Darkside managed to catch up.

"Credit where it's due, you're good at running" James Ash commented turning the Truck as it slammed into the edge almost hitting the buggy which bounced back on the ground easily avoiding him.

In the restaurant Nick was exiting the stall as he walked to the sinks, texting on his phone as he set the device down turning the sink handle as the water sprayed down on the fox's paws, scrubbing them under the warm water Nick reached for the dryer, pushing the button. the hot air-dried his paws before he reached for the door walking into the main area. Hearing a bell ring Nick walked to the counter seeing an employee holding a paper bag.

"Order 34, one grilled bug burger with spicy mustard and One veggie burger, with extra lettuce," the cashier said as Nick walked up with the receipt. Picking up the paper bag as he waved to the cashier walking out with his bag.

Nick made his way back to the car where was Sitting watching the fight on her laptop. Darkside was unloading his chaingun at Pit Viper nearly missing as she swerved out of the way of gunfire. Nick sat beside Judy handing her the veggie burger.

"What'd I miss?" Nick asked unwrapping his burger before taking a bite.

"Pit Viper has been giving Darkside the runaround," Judy replied unwrapping her sandwich, joining in the meal with Nick was they both watched the show on the screen.

In the Arena, Pit Viper pulled a 180, stopping in front of the truck as James stopped his truck. he could tell by her inaction she was up to something. Darkside just sat there in front of her, waiting for her to move.

"What are you planning girl," James asked analyzing the buggy as he fiddled with the counter, turning the chaingun, firing at Pit Viper as a few rounds managed to hit her. James pulled the throttle speeding toward Pit Viper as she managed to dodge Darkside again, though he managed to her front left corner making the buggy spin through the arena.

Pit Viper went up a ramp landing on her wheels.

"Okay, that does it," Angela said, driving headfirst the Darkside, ready to release the acid spray as Angela took a deep breath, she only had one shot and wanted to use it as a last resort.

James smirking messing with his controller before staring down Angela.

"Well, It looks like you stopped running, that is a change," James said as the two vehicles were heading straight for each other. Angela pressed the button to acid spit as an acid stream shot from Pit Viper. Darkside expecting a trick turned at the last second. the acid only managed to hit the sit of the truck doing minor damage, stopping at it reached Pit Viper. The truck crushed Buggy as Darkside was declared the winner of the match.

"Wow, Pit Viper managed to avoid for a while but in the end, that was a short match" Calypso commented as Angela threw her controller on the floor storming off. Angela walked back to the other drivers as the next drivers were announced. The board shuffled through the drivers picking the next two racers, stopping at the results, showing Carl Jr. and a koala bear.

"Next Match will be Outlaw Vs Hammerhead" Calypso commented as Nick spit out his juice. on his laptop, the two were entering the arena as Carl crossed paths with James who just brushed by him without saying anything. Carl just reached for his controller as his cell phone buzzed again. Carl reached for his phone looking at the contact seeing his dad calling as he declined the call before turning the phone off.

The cruiser Outlaw drove out, the siren going off as the headlights turned on.

"Driving the Police Cruiser 'Outlaw' will be Carl Roberts Junior, outfitted with an electric shock, will he be able to stun his enemy into submission," Calypso asked as the sounds of a crowd cheering were head as Carl just shrugged nervously waving at the camera. suddenly a huge monster truck drove out revving its engine.

"And his opponent driving the Monster truck Hammerhead, Dave and Mike Landly, two high school party animals with a monster truck and I honestly think they either high or drunk...maybe both" Calypso replied as Dave raised his controller in the air letting out a loud whoop. Mike chugging a bottle of liquid, throwing it in the pit as it shattered.

"Gentlemen, please do not litter in the arena, and get prepared to drive...after a few messages from our sponsors" Calypso joked as his cam shut off, two racers greeted each other, preparing for their duel as the audience was tuning in on as Judy was biting into her sandwich. as their communicator went off. Judy reached for the comm.

"This is Hopps" Judy spoke into the comm as the voice belonged to a fellow officer who told the two of them they had a potential lead for the location of the Twisted Metal contest as she nearly choked on her sandwich asking for confirmation as she was reassured they found a potential lead to where Calypso was broadcasting the show.

"One of the guys took a screenshot and we can make out the text on a wall identifying a warehouse which was registered to an Oswald Pylac, but upon cross-referencing the name, no one by that name existed as Judy nearly jumped in her seat.

"Did you hear that Nick" Judy replied turning to her partner who simply took a bite from his sandwich.

"Can you give us the address?" Nick asked sipping his drink as the address was read to them, Nick writing it on a napkin before they called out. Judy quickly grabbed the napkin.

"You see this Nick, this could put Calypso away for good" Judy explained as Nick smiled never seeing Judy so happy. The bunny quickly read it punching the address in the cruiser's GPS as they pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was short as the warehouse was nearby.

Upon reaching the warehouse the two left the car walking up to the door to the warehouse Judy checked her tranquilizer gun as Nick confirmed to have her six as they put their paws on the door.

"Judy, there is no telling what is on the other side of this door and in case this is a trap, I just want you to know, It's been an honor to serve with you" Nick replied opening the door as inside Calypso was sitting at a table eating off a dish as looked up, licking his finger.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, welcome... Lobster and wine" Calypso offered as they looked at him drawing their guns as he looked down.

"Oh please, let's be civilized, put the guns no, I'm not posing a threat and there is no need for violence" Calypso replied sticking a fork in his lobster, taking another bite.

"Do you know how long You have avoided arrest, did you really think you could get away with this forever" Judy replied walking towards Calypso, Tranq gun focused on him as he lowered his fork, reaching for something as She clenched her gun. Calypso simply reached for his glass of wine taking a sip before, lowering the empty glass he reached into his breast pocket. Judy sweating.

"You really should be at ease" Calypso replied pulling out a red handkerchief, running the cloth alongside his mouth as Nick looked at him.

"Judy, he's right, our jobs as officers are to protect people and enforce, not to point guns at them when they are not a threat" Nick replied as she looked at him, Judy lowered her gun putting it back in the holster as Calypso put his paws together rubbing him.

"Well, that was entertaining, I see you got my invitation" Calypso replied as they looked at him, did he really plan his whole thing, intentionally give the ZPD a lead so they would send officers to this warehouse was Calypso was clearly waiting for them.

"Please have a seat, let's talk" Calypso offered as they both hesitantly sat down as Calypso looked at them.

"I heard you two had been looking for me, well... here I am," Calypso said holding a bottle of wine up, pouring each of them a glass as they looked at the wine with suspicion.

"Oh please, do you two really think I would go through the trouble of getting you here just to poison you" Calypso replied filling his cup as he took a sip.

"What do you want Calypso?" Nack asked the scarred fox smiled.


	10. Hammerhead

Hammerhead

Calypso placed another bite of lobster in his mouth, looking at the two.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Calypso said in his calm voice and the two were silent, shooting daggers at him. They were right across the table from the guy and they could not do anything. Calypso had guards with assault rifles at the wall. if the two of them turned violent, the two would most likely be cut to shreds with bullets.

Calypso pressed a button watching the two cars fight as he looked at the two.

"We already ate" Nick replied as Calypso nodded, who do think is gonna win this, Roberts has become a bit of a personal favorite but Hammerhead is the better car, tose big tires can crush most opponents to scrap," Calypso asked as the two glared at him.

"You know Dave and Mike and quite the naturals, since they started, they have been on a winning streak, even I was impressed when I saw them. not bad for a couple of schoolboys. I remember it like it yesterday" Calypso went on.

It was about a few months ago when Dave and Mike were hanging around the parking lot, eyeing the cars as dave pointed to one particular vehicle.

"See, there it is Mikey," Dave said chugging his beer as Mike whistled, she's a beauty, I would kill for a car like that. something big and powerful, maybe even put a kick-ass sound system in the back Mikey said gesturing to the big orange off-road truck. a while later the two were walking alongside the strip mall, stopping at a flyer taped to a fence.

"High Voltage RC contest... win $500... cash prize," Mike said tearing the flyer from the wall slowly reading it as Mikey cheered looking at the store that the flyer was previously attached to

"Kane and Son Collectables and Toys, Toys made for champions," Mikey said reading the sign as the two entered, stumbling around the store looking at the array of collectibles, planes, tanks, trains, and cars. the two stopped at a huge RC in the style of a green monster truck.

"Got, big thick wheels and everything," Mikey said picking up the RC Truck with both arms as the chuckled at Dave pointed out the plate on it.

"Hey Bro, check it out... BIGDICK" Dave said reading the plate as the both immaturely laughed as leaned into Mikey's ear, whispering as he walked off, heading to an older hyena wearing a flannel shirt approached them, asking if he may help him.

"No man, I'm just browsing," Mikey said Dave looked at the Hyena, stating he was actually looking for RC Tanks and would like him to help go over the details as the Hyena smiled.

"That would be in our military section, you looking some old fashion or more modern," He said walking to the tank section with Dave, talking about the difference between RCs with Treads and wheels. as Dave nodded, approaching the tank section as he helps up a Russian tank.

"This one shoots plastic missiles," Mr. Kane said as Dave looked at him.

"You know a lot about this stuff," Dave said as Mr. Kane went on about he came to the city, starting work as a cab driver, he saved up and bought a collectibles store, which was his passion.

"I was an RC champion in my heyday, the vehicles I made where unbeatable" Mr. Kane said as Dave looked at the Tank, before setting it back on the table.

"I'd have to think it over, but I might buy it, can you reserve it?" Dave said as Charlie Kane nodded. saying if Dave did not pay the full price by the end of the week he would have to cancel the reservation.

"I understand, purchasing an RC like this is a big investment, My best customer Mr. Pylac buys all my best stuff," Charlie said waving as Dave as he left the store. After walking around he heading into the alleyway seeing Mikey, holding the green Monster Truck, Dave complimented Mikey on his job on sneaking out while he distracted the old guy.

"Long story short, the two kept winning contests with the Monster Truck, I took notice and thought, why not give them a shot," Calypso said finishing his lobster as he rang a bell. the suited Black ram walked up taking the plate.

"Allow me, sir," he said as Calypso nodded, thanking him as he wiped his mouth one last time. clearly telling the two were not interested in his story.

"I thought you'd be more grateful, you officers have been dying to meet and when I'm finally within your sight you can't be bothered. I thought it would be nice to invite you to this little gathering but you have done nothing but scowl at me" Calypso replied.

"You're a criminal" Judy replied as Calypso playfully gasped, as though he took offense by the word.

"And what Miss Hopps, have I done that you would consider illegal?" Calypso asked as she went on about him hosting an unlicensed event, encouraging gambling, disturbing the peace, using an unauthorized broadcast and possession of military-grade weapons" Judy listed as Calypso sighed.

"I do not encourage gambling, what people do on the side is not my business, and I don't need a permit to host a show" Calypso defended as Nick looked at him.

"You got people controlling life-sized cars, armed to the teeth with guns, rockets and god know what else" Nick defended as he sighed.

"It's better than putting them in the driver's seat, plus what could I say, the audience was getting bored with plastic cars, smashing into each other. my numbers this year have skyrocketed" Calypso defended as he looked at them.

"Let's just agree to disagree, plus nobody's getting hurt, it's all theatrics" Calypso replied looking at the footage seeing Outlaw fighting Hammerhead, before turning to them.

"It's very rare to see a kid in these contests, but that kids got brains, I'm personally hoping he wins this thing, but I don't play favorites," Calypso said watching the Outlaw fire an electric stream which fried the tires off Hammerhead as Calypso winced as he gestured for the cameras as the recording.

"Outlaw is the winner, and Hammerhead will the one heading home, if it's any consolation, you two can help yourself to the bar, snacks are on the house, provided you have your ID ready," Calypso said pulling two names from the box

"Drivers of Crimson Fury and Warthog, please gather your things and be prepared to fight," Calypso said as the video cut out as the three were in the room. Calypso tapped his fingers on the table trying to start a conversation. He casually asked Nick and Judy what inspired them to be officers, being a rare sight.

"Are you seriously making small talk with us Calypso, you lead us here and expect us to make chit-chat like we're friends" Nick defended as Judy scoffed saying if the guards were not here she would use her stun gun on Calypso where he sat and slap cuffs on him as he laughed.

"On what charges Hopps, plus I'd get off. you were so desperate to see me, you came without a warrant. nothing you see here can be used against me in a court of law" Calypso defended as she smirked.

"No need, you invited us here, anything here can use against you, provided we see it, and we've seen a lot" Judy defended as Calypso finished his wine, asking the ram to top it off as Nick looked at Calypso.

"Actually, I would like to talk, how about you tell us about yourself, how you started this whole thing, most of the underworld is afraid of you, Even when I worked for Big, he avoided stepping on your toes. From what I see you're just a guy with a show?" Nick asked as Calypso rubbed his paw on his shirt, smoothing it.

"You want to know about me, I'm somewhat flattered, It rarely I partake in conversation with others. But I believe in being civil, so Why not. No one has really heard my backstory and your pasts have been quite the read so why not whet your appetites" Calypso explained tossing two files on the table as Nick looked through them. Everything about them as they looked shocked.

"It's only fair I go into my story" Calypso smiled looking at the two as he smirked. telling them he was born in wealth, quite the oppisite, and that we worked with his nose to the grindstone to get where he was today.

"Believe it or not, I started out life as a simple farm boy" Calypso explained going into his story.


	11. Crimson Fury

Crimson Fury

Calypso adjusted the silver ring on his finger as the two officers looked at him, explained his childhood was basic. he lived in a small town where his family owned an apple orchard, his family would pick apples and press cider.

"Weird I never had you pegged as the farming type boss," one of the tigers said checking his rifle as Calypso glanced at him, taking the hint he remained quiet as Nick looked at him, asking how he went from farm boy to head to an underground RC circuit as Calypso tapped his chin.

"I must have been about 9, maybe 10 when I first developed my love for vehicles. I remember this traveling show came to my small town, in it drivers would speed their custom cars around a stadium, smashing into each other. I thought it was magical and it was something I wanted to do" Calypso explained, stating he entered the demolition derby scene.

"Is that how you got the injury?" Nick said gesturing to the side of calypso's face as the dark red fox covered his closed and clawed eye, stating that was personal.

"back to what I was saying. I was pretty well known in the Demo Derby scene, but I felt something was missing, something to make it stand out. I was seeing a movie in a local theater. I think it was one of the old Jack Savage flicks, and the guy has two machine guys pop out of his hood and shoot up the bad guy's car. That's what I realized what I was missing, a Demo Derby with Guns, it was something that has never been done before" Calypso explained, stating why he chose to use remote control cars.

"So, you think it's okay for people to shoot at each other with real guns" Judy called out as Calypso looked at her

"You think I'm really gonna put someone behind the wheel of a real car with guns. I'm eccentric but not homicidal" Calypso defended as he flicked the TV back on, seeing the next match was about to start.

On the arena was a red fox wearing a white tuxedo. This was Alex Stone and not that wasn't his real name, the driver of Crimson Fury clenching the controller in his hand, thinking about the reason he was at this event. Stone was at a casino outside his country, drinking martinis and playing craps with an extravagant looking group of fellow, rolling the dice as he raked in the chips. Alex checked his watch, looking at the two vixens at his side.

"Ladies, If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom," he said, walking to the men's room. Alex tapped a button on his watch as the clock face flipped open revealing a screen.

"Agent Stone, there you are, how is the stakeout," a voice said as the fox explained his situation as the voice proclaimed that this unknown source had info on a vital piece of information.

"I Can not stress how important this information is, we must get our paws on it before the Mammalians," the voice said as Alex combed his paw through his fur.

"I know, find the source, and obtain the parcel, fail and face appending doom, blah blah," He said. flipping his watch closed as he walked to the sink, washing his paws. Alex dried his paws, exiting his bathroom as he noticed another fox sitting at his table, chatting it up with the vixen.

"And then I said, Read it, I wrote it," Calypso said turning his head as Alex saw the fox in a black suit. looking at the side of his face. Alex walked up the table looking at the black-suited fox.

"Excuse me sir but this is my game, they are with me," Stone said as Calypso smirked, rolling the dice. turning the girls, asking them to kindly leave, saying he would buy them drinks after their game. the two sat there as Stone looked at the other fox.

"You must be Alex Stone, I'm Calypso. I believe you were expecting me" Calypso said as Stone looked at him. asking if he really did have the object of interest. Calypso nodded, sipping his martini, saying it was in his possession. Stone and Calypso began playing craps as Stone looked at Calypso.

"I assume you're not just gonna give it to me," Stone said as Calypso stated that Stone was smart and that if he wanted it he would have to win a contest that Calypso had put together. Alex Stone rolled the dice asking what kind of contest this was.

"Are you familiar with the Twisted Metal contest, simply Remote control a car with a remote and destroy all the opponent cars, win your prize, It's that simple?" Calypso said as Stone looked at him, asking if he was serious.

"I am a government spy, a man of class, I don't want to waste my time playing a childish game" Stone defended stating he could use his espionage to obtain as Calypso nodded saying he did not have to participate.

"You do know the guys in Mammalia sent a guy to obtain the item, and he agreed to participate, and if he wins He'll probably take the item for his government. The news made Stone shatter the glass in his hand.

"It seems that I struck a nerve" Calypso said as Stone agreed to the contest. Calypso downed his drink, rolling the dice as he took his chips.

"I'll see you at the contest," Calypso said walking away with his armful of chips to cash out. Stone decided to report this news back as he watched the fox leave. Stone left the casino, heading to his red Lamborghini. getting in his spy car as he floored the gas. back to HQ to report on this. when debriefing he always did it in person and never via communicators.

"It seems like an easy task," The head of the organization said as Stone poured himself a glass of scotch agreeing he was good behind the wheel of a car as could probably easily win this contest.

"That object is too important to risk the Mammalia getting their paws on it, do you know what they could do with that kind of information," The boss said as Stone nodded, agreeing to participate in the contest.

The night of the contest Calypso showed Stone his red Lamborghini outfit with a Remote control drone in the driver's set.

"I must admit it was fun outfitting a spy car to a controller, the big red button offers a special surprise," Calypso said as Stone was looking at him, asking how he managed to get a hold on the Crimson Fury, his pride and joy, outfitted with top of the line security systems.

"How on earth did you override the systems," Stone asked as Calypso handed him the controller, stating he head a computer guy for stuff like that. Stone dismissed it as the contest started.

When it was his turn Stone was surprised to see his opponent. it was that guy from Mammalia he was also after the same prize, Stone knew he had to win this thing, judging by the opponent's car, a huge Military Humvee, it was clearly tougher, but all Stone had to do was avoid him.

"A bit of a pickle we're in boy" the other driver a warthog in military garb said standing beside his car as the match was about to begin.

In the luxury room, Calypso was watching the TV, looking at the two officers, smiling as they asked what was so funny.

"Both of these drivers are after the same things. and based on one of them winning, it could drastically change the world" Calypso stated as Judy looked at him. clearly upset with the scar covered fox

"Seriously, the fate of the world rests on a derby match," Judy said disgustedly as Calypso stated the perception of the world would change if one of them won. Calypso stated it would be fun to see the event play out. The two were quiet.

"How could a wish change the way we perceive the world?" Nick asked as Calypso turned around. I could tell you but I hate spoilers, so you'll have to wait just like everyone else" Calypso said as he turned to the huge screen, waiting for the battle that was about to start. Calypso looked at the two officers asking if we're sure they did not want anything to eat or drink. Judy dismissed them as Nick admitted he was craving a soft drink. Calypso pointed to the wall near the door, showing a vending machine. Nick approached the vending machine.

"Wow, you actually have Octane Cola, I thought it was discontinued in the 90s," Nick said as Calypso nodded, saying he was a man of taste.


	12. Warthog

Warthog

Standing opposite of Alex was a warthog dressed in a camo outfit, staring the fox down as he held his controller.

A few weeks earlier Commander Mason was sitting at his desk communicating with his troops driving a Humvee to their objective. Upon stopping they reached for the walkie talkie, telling their supervisors they reached the objective, an airliner that crashed in the desert.

"Good job men, I can stress important it is we obtain that target, it's a matter of national security and we fail it will be out heads on the chopping block," Mason said placing a cigar in his mouth as he flicked a lighter open, lighting the tip of his cigar.

"We are approaching the airliner and searching the wreckage, making our way to the cockpit" on the grunts said wiggling the door the cockpit as he called out to his teammate so get a torch to melt the lock.

So, what is so important about this target anyway?" one of the grunts asked as the team leader shrugged his shoulder, claiming he wasn't informed, he was only told to pick up the target. one of the soldiers asked how they could pick it up if they did not know what was on it.

"It's a black box, records info from flights, we don't know what's on it. Only the commander knows that and he thinks it's a matter of national security" The team leader said as one of the grunts held a device up to the door, pushing a button as a laser-cut through the steel door, which was then ripped off the hinges as they entered.

Standing the wreckage of the cockpit the looked around coming to where the black box should have been. one of the soldiers reached around for the walkie talkie telling the commander that there was no black box in the plane.

"What do you mean there is no black box," The Commander said clearly irritated as they stated the spot where the black box would have been was empty, they looked around the wreckage but could not find it.

"Is it possible you were beaten to the crash?" The commander asked as they did not see how it would be possible. The door was locked from the inside and both pilots were dead. The only way that the box being taken could be remotely possible was if some else was in the cockpit when the plane crashed, survived the cash. and left with the box, without unlocking the door.

"That practically impossible," The soldier said as Mason slammed his hands on his desk, he would have to report the mission a failure knowing that box was somewhere out there.

"We can only hope it was destroyed in the crash," Mason told his men, calling them back to report in detail.

It was a few days later when Mason was walking into his office carrying a cup of coffee, opening his doors when he a figure standing in the room pouring himself a glass of whiskey as Mason dropped his cup of coffee, spilling over the floor.

"You've got five seconds to explain yourself before an I blow your head off," Mason said drawing his handgun aiming it at the trespasser. as he turned, introducing himself as Calypso.

"Commander Mason, I heard you've been looking for something," Calypso said maintaining his cool with the gun pointed at him as he sipped from the glass, ice cubes clattering as Mason kept his arm.

"You military types, not the kind for words so I'll just say it. I've recently come into possession of a very interesting item, tell me does the number 1745 mean anything to you" Calypso said taking another sip of the whiskey, licking the roof of his mouth. what brand is this?" Calypso said, more interested in the liquor than the box as Mason looked at him.

"You have the Black Box for Flight 1745, how, where is it?" Mason demanded in his military tone as Calypso finished the amber liquid, setting the glass down as he turned away from Mason.

"It's in a safe place and I guarantee you, no one has heard it yet," Calypso said grabbing his cane off the desk, looking out the window, admiring the view before turning back to Mason, smiling through his scar covered face as it set Mason at unease.

"Here is the thing Commander, I want to give you the box, I really do. But I can't just give away such a valuable treasure, If you want it, you will have to win it in a contest" Calypso said as Mason lowering his gun, pressing it right against Calypso's forehead, pressing right against the temple.

Go ahead, you shoot and my people have orders to drop the box on the news. every one hearing it. I honestly can't imagine how everyone would react but I'm guessing it would be hectic" Calypso said as Mason placed his gun back in the holster, asking about the contest.

Tell Me Commander have you ever heard of Twisted Metal?" Calypso asked as Mason looked at him, nodded, admitting he had heard rumors of the contest, in which people would Remote control cars with guns attached to them for a mysterious prize.

"I never thought it was actually real, strapping guns to RC cars seems a bit crazy, but that is what I go to to get the box," Mason asked as Calypso nodded, saying there were no strings attached. Calypso then walked out of the room with his cane, leaving the room and walking in the hallway.

After Mason left the hallway he could not find a trace of Calypso as he decided to tell his men that he would be participating in the contest to obtain the box.

Back at the arena Calypso was sitting in his room, sitting across from Nick and Judy, tapping his fingers together as he was looking at the button to start the match, chuckling. he looked at Nick and Judy.

"Can you believe two governments are after the same thing, the world could change depending on who wins this contest" Calypso smirked as Nick looked asking what they want for their prize as Calypso smiled, not wanting to spoil anything as Nick smirked.

"Come on, give us a little taste of things to come" Nick hinted as Calypso nodded giving a smirk, he admitted he liked Nicks wit, scratching the side of his face.

'A teaser of things to come, I can do that" Calypso said pushing a button as a section of the wall slid open revealing the black box as Judy questioned what the device was as Calypso smiled.

"This is the black box of Flight 1745, which crashed in the desert, what is on it, that is a secret," Calypso said as an array of mammals crashed thru the window, demanding the three of them put their paws up, Nick and Judy did so, not wanting to get shot as Calypso smiled hands down.

"Well, if it Isn't the Mammalian Armed Forces, would any of you like a drink?" Calypso offered as one of them approached the box, thanking Calypso for revealing it as the fox smirked, admitting if they were watching he should have put some nicer clothes on.

"I picked and ate my scars a while back, disgusting I know and It's a bad habit. I feel bad about it being seen" Calypso said seeing them walk towards the box. Calypso looked a bit disturbed.

"I would not touch that If I were you" Calypso warned as The head mammal who identified himself a Sargent Brick, revealed his team the wolfpack was called to get the box, looking at one of his men.

"Private Stanley, get the target," Brick said to the youngest wolf as he nodded to his Commanding officer, reaching for the box as a huge arm busted through the wall, grabbing Stanley's head, crushing it in an almost comical sense as a huge bear broke through a spot in the wall, wearing only black shorts and a leather mask with zippers. on it along with a few straps. kicking the pieces of wall aside.

"Was he in that wall the whole time?" Nick asked a bit shocked

"You do remember Black, the orphan your government experimented on, hoping to create a super-soldier, I had him guard the box, in case something like this happened," Calypso said turning to the huge bear.

"Black, aren't those the guys who pumped you full of chemicals and tortured you from childhood," Calypso asked as the bear growled, approaching the wolves. The room was filled with screams as Black tore his way through the armed wolves with his bare paws. in the next minute, the corpses of the Wolfpack littered the room as the walls were splashed in blood and chunks of meat, Black was panting heavily.

"I wish you would have taken them outside first, Clean that mess you made while I talk with Mason" Calypso said handing Black a mop.


	13. The Spy and The Commander

Black was mopping up the gory mess he had made as Calypso, so people never learn. I don't know how many times I've told him about this. I said to guard the Box, not tear a bunch of military thugs to shreds" Calypso said to Black picking up a severed wolf head, tossing it in a trash bag.

"You just killed those guys" Nick called out as Calypso defended himself, stating out that he did not do anything. Black was the one who killed him.

"I Never told Black to kill those guys, but they had it coming, you would not believe the stuff those guys did to Black as a kid. I understand why he did this, I just wish he didn't, No my room is a mess, thank goodness I decided against the carpet, a tile floor is much easier to clean" Calypso explained, pushing a button to signal the match.

"The Humvee and Labrogini began dueling it out as Calypso walked to the viewing box, sitting on his throne of car parts, watching the match on his flatscreen as Judy looked at him.

"Seriously, those men were killed right in front of you, don't you even care" Judy got up glaring at Calypso as he sighed.

"I can honestly say the death does not phase me, Hopps I've been exposed to it as a child and accepted it as a fact of life, you one the other hand. look like you've never seen a dead body, no doubt you lived a sheltered life" Calypso said looking at Black using a shovel to scoop up the pieces of the wolves, scooping them in the black bag as he tied it up.

"Good, now throw that in the machine, and then you can stay in your room until you think about what you've done," Calypso said to Black who nodded, walking up carrying the heavy bag with one arm.

"Can I ask a question about Black, why does he seem so... slow?" Nick asked as Calypso explained that Black had a child's mind. It was a side effect of the super-soldier experiment that made Black who he is.

"I had a rough childhood but him, he had no childhood, the Mammalia government scooped him out and pumped him full of chemicals and ran got to know what kind of test. he hates them, I hope he and Mason do not meet" Calypso said as Nick looked him, asking why Calypso was telling them this.

"Because no one would believe you that the government is involved in animal testing plus even if you did come out with this, you'd probably disappear" Calypso replied pulling a cigar from his pocket, placing it in his mouth, lighting it.

In the arena, Crimson Fury and Warthog were dueling. Stone pressed a button on his control. as his Lambo shot a pair of red laser beams from the headlights, cutting into the side of Warthog as the Humvee turned, driving around Crimson Fury.

"You're gonna pay for that maggot," Mason said pushing a button as some missiles shot from Warthog as Crimson Fury quickly dodged, missing the hit as the last one landing hitting the front causing Crimson Fury to spin out. It was pure luck the engine was in the back of Crimson Fury or he would be out of the round.

Alex Stone used the lasers to cut into the Humvee as the laser cut the tires on the right side as The Humvee slammed to the right, crashing into the wall.

"So, why do you think is gonna win," Calypso asked watching the fight as he took the cigar from his mouth, blowing a puff of smoke as the two officers were not talking to him. Calypso sighed turning back to the fight.

Due to the flat tires, the Warthog was forced into driving in circled as Crimson was using his lasers to cut into the back of the military machine. The Humvee suddenly exploded as Calypso slowly clapped his hands, pressing the button to put him on screen.

"Now that was an impressive and well played victory, congratulations Mr. Stone, you and Crimson Fury will be moving on to the next round. Well have our guys fix up your car while the next match takes place. and Mason I'm severely disappointed, sending mercenaries to kill me and steal your prize. If I were you I would leave now, no party for you" Calypso said.

"Listen to me you one-eyed red bastard, I told my men I would get that item, so you will relinquish it into my grips or the wrath of the government will be on your tail, everywhere you go, my men will be tailing you" Mason yelled at the monitor as Calypso smirked.

"Oh, I'm shaking, Commander. Don't come after tail" Calypso said pushing a button on his cane as the ground under Mason opened, the warthog commander falling into the hole which closed behind him.

The warthog rolled down a metal chute, banging himself as he landed in room, hitting the cement floor. Mason gathered himself, rubbing his head as he looked around, seeing that there was no door and the chute was attached to the roof. there was no way out of the room as he looked around. The only thing in the room was a black plastic bag as Mason walked to the bag, ripping it open.

"Mason vomited seeing the Wolfpack gut up into pieces as he let out a scream, knowing this room would be the place of his death.

Back in the arena Calypso looked at the racer who watched Mason fall down the chute as the door closed behind him. Calypso appeared back on the screen

"Don't worry, the Commander is fine, let that serve as a reminder to anyone who tries to threaten me, Mason will be thinking about that. Let's lighten the mood. Next cars are Thumper and Mr. Grimm, get your vehicles and enter the arena.

After the Fight Stone was sitting down at the bench as he stood up.

"If you boys and girls will excuse me I must use the men's room," Stone said as one the officials pointed to the hallway saying it was the door on the right. Stone walked down the hallway, entering the bathroom. walking to the sink as he proceeded washing his paws, flicking his watch open.

"Agent Stone reporting on the objective I made it past the front round. The Mammalia government attempted to cheat the contest and steal the package, it did not go well" Stone said as the voice looked at him.

"Vince, don't mess this up, the president is counting on you to get this item" The figure a vixen in a red dress said as he chuckled, assuring her that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry Sis, do you know a better driver than yours truly, Who is the one who always beats your times on our usual drives?" Vincent said telling them that the army respective was eliminated and that he has devised a strategy for beating the other racers by watching them drive.

"Your attitude is one of your only downfalls," The sister Vittoria said as he laughed asking Vittoria how her girlfriend Jasmine was doing. Vittoria chuckled revealing that the two of them were curled in the bedroom watching the contest on their TV.

"I enjoyed watching you drive, even out of your car" Vittoria admitted as The phone was snatched from her.

"That You Vince, I heard you talking about me?" Jasmine said playing keep-away with Vittoria who asked for her phone back as Vince heard the two girls giggling as he sighed.

"I'll never understand what My sister sees in that bunny as he heard laughing putting his ear to his watch, hearing the two girls giggling like school children. Vittoria and her girlfriend had a tendency as be physically involved as he shook his head

"Get your rump back here sexy," Jasmine said as Vittoria was giggling as Vince grumbled. as he got their attention by shouted.

"Can you please just report that the first part and be sure to turn the comms off before you two continue making out in your nightgown. I need to focus on my racing and the thought of my sister and her girlfriend making out is really killing my concentration" Vince said as Jasmine chuckled.

"We're not wearing our nightgowns, oh yeah Jasmine, ease up on those pliers... Ugh and bring that box of toys over here" Vittoria flirted as Vince closed his watch, shaking his head. Realizing how crazy his sister was. Despite her and Jasmine having a heavy sex life, his sister was the second greatest spy in the United Powers.

"Now to watch the next round," Vince said, leaving the restroom to head back to the arena.


	14. Thumper

Thumper

The next two drivers approached the arena, the first a dark brown rabbit wearing cargo pants and a black shirt the other a black horse in dark green pants and a matching hoodie, prepared for the next duel.

A few miles from Zootopia there was a city named Gainsburgh, also known as Petrol City. It was a city that once gleamed like a diamond during the automotive industry. The lust of this city faded years ago.

The streets were dark as pink 73 eldorado lowrider stopped in the parking lot of a restaurant. The door opened as three rabbits left the car. the center one wearing his oversized hoodie and the two at his side as they walked in the restaurant.

The three got a booth, putting their orders in as The leader picked up his water sipping from the glass. the Rabbit sitting in the middle pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket, placing it in his mouth lighting it.

"And you're sure this guy will show," he said blowing a puff of smoke as the goon to his side nodded glancing to the window as the door to kitchen opened as the three rabbits were alone as the owner of the restaurant a cat wearing a fine pressed white suit walked out, walking to the three.

"Would you gentlemen like taller chairs?" The cat asked as the rabbit admitted there were fine, stating if they could have their pizza they would be fine. The waiter said it would be ready soon. The cat sat down across from them.

"I thought we agreed no grunts," The cat said sipping a glass of wine as the middle rabbit smirked.

"Vinnie is my homi- I'm sorry my littermate and the female is Angel, my girl, They are not grunts," He said as the cat nodded, So let's get to formalities, we both know each other," The cat said sipping his wine as the rabbit nodded.

"You, Alister Calhoune, the biggest mafia boss in Petrol City, I've heard you're quite the respected gentleman," the rabbit said as Calhone smirked looking at the rabbit, offering him the first slice of the pizza.

"And you are Mister Bruce Cochrane, or as your 'homeboys' call you Thumper, I was you would at least have the courtesy to care about your appearance, that hoodie as far too big and those baggy trousers are hanging around your legs if you are going to be criminal at least have a sleek appearance and carry yourself with a sense of pride" Calhone lectured as Bruce looked at him.

"You, giving me a lecture on the game" Bruce said taking a sip from his water, washing the taste of pizza from his mouth.

"I'm just saying, you kids today have no respect for the art, it's all gold chains and super tuned cars to you, If you really want to make your mark on the world, people need to know what you mean business-" Calhoune said a gunshot was heard under the table. Calhoune leaped from the table, clenching his stomach. Bruch left the table with his trio, Vinnie holding a handgun as Bruce pulled a shotgun from his coat pocket, cocking it.

"No honor with you kids today" Calhoune muttered as Bruce laughed.

"Honor, We are bangers and you come blathering to us about honor and that junk. The only reason I wanted this meeting was to get you in person so I could personally put a round of buckshot in you, or you could work for me, you're choice kitty" Bruce said as Calhone spit on him, stating his father built the crime game in Petrol City as Bruce gave a smug smile.

"That the problem with you old folks, the game is changing and you old fools are still meeting in restaurants," Bruce said as Calhoune laughed.

"You really think I would not bring some sort of protection or expect this. I had my boys stake out the restaurant, the moment you leave the restaurant your fates are sealed" Calhoune said as Bruce unloaded the shell into the cat's head.

"Vinnie, Angel" Bruce called out as the two pulled their guns out.

"Who brings their girlfriend to a shootout," Vinnie said firing his revolver at the door as one of Calhoune's men entered, crashing through the windows. Angel pulled two SMGs from pants, firing at the windows as Bruch cocked and pumped his shotgun repeating at the windows as the restaurant was filled with corpses of cats in white suits as the three bunnies rested, poking their heads out from the table they had turned over and used for cover.

Angel blew on the barrels of her twin guns as Bruce put her hands around her, sliding them in the waist of her pants, stating how amazing she is

"Well, isn't that a shame" a figure as the turned seeing a fox in a black suit sitting in the bar twirling his fork in a plate of pasta, Bruce withdrew his paws from his girlfriend's belt, wondering when he got there and how they did not notice him. Calypso finished his dish reaching into his wallet, placing some money on the table as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, getting up.

Calypso walked to the mess, tapping the headless corpse of one of Alister's goons with his cane.

"A shame, They made the best pasta in Petrol City," He said as the three aimed their guns at him.

"Well, I guess this your idea of a warm welcome" Calypso said putting his napkin back in his breast pocket as they told him to stay still, Calypso obliged, asking for what reason he was at the restaurant as Calypso smiled.

"I already said it, but I guess it flew over your between your ears, they made the best pasta in Petrol City" Calypso repeated to the three hoodlums who still had their guns.

"We heard you Red, we just don't believe you happened to be here by coincidence," Vinnie said as Calypso looked at him. insisting there was no need for name-calling as He rested on his cane.

"I didn't make fun of you three for being rabbits, I would respect a little courtesy," Calypso said pulling the head on his cane, revealing a lone blade as the three aiming their weapons. Calypso through the cane as it went between Bruce's ears and landed with a wet sound. The three turned around seeing a cat standing behind them with a cane through his chest. the three were firing their guns as clicking was heard.

"You kids are out of ammo, amusing. Had I not been here, you'd be dead" Calypso said pulling his cane head out as the cat fell on the floor, Calypso pulling his napkin out, wiping the blood off the blad, sliding it back into his cane.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Angel asked putting two new clips in her gun as she pushed them into Calypso's chest as he frowned.

"Not so tightly you'll ruin the suit" He replied pulling a card from his pocket handing it to Bruce as Angel placed her fingers on the triggers looking at her boyfriend.

"Just the word Babe and turn I'll turn this guy into a coat" Angel threatened in a badass tone as Bruce ordered her to stand down. Angel looked at Bruce asking if she heard him right.

"Did I stutter, lower your guns" Bruce ordered as Angel did so not knowing what the mystery fox gave Bruce to make him so demanding that she not kill this fox, regardless she did as told, putting her guns back in her pockets.

"You and Vinnie wait in the car, I'll be along shortly," Bruce said as they looked at him. Vinnie asked if Bruce was sure as he yelled for them to leave as Calypso curled his finger, mouthing a goodbye as Angel rolled her eyes, not trusting this as Vinnie looked at her.

"I trust my bro, If he wants to be alone there is a reason," Vinnie said as the two walked to the car, sitting in the back, lighting up some cigarettes as Bruce eventually came back, Vinnie and Angel asked him every detail as he nodded.

"That Redpelt you almost shot was Calypso, The Calypso," Bruce replied as Vinnie looked at him a bit worried, thankful he ordered them out.

"So let me get this straight, I have my guns right up to Calypso and you order me not to kill the sucker, that would put at the top of the game" Angel said as Bruce looked at her. sating that it would be stupid to make an attempt on his life.

"Alister Calhoune was one thing, but if we killed Calypso, none of us would live to see the sunrise, the fox has connections in just about everything" Bruce replied as Vinnie nodded, admitting he believed Calypso was only a myth, to scare up-and-coming criminals.

"I Can't believe I beat the actual Calypso" Bruce admitted shaking.

"So what did he want?" Angel asked as Bruce handed him the paper, which was an invitation to his contest, Twisted Metal. saying there was a special prize if he won.


	15. Mr Grimm

Mr. Grimm

It was late in the evening when Hector Grimm was in his motel room, placing a suitcase on the motel bed. He clicked open the locks and flicked the lid of the case open. Inside the case was a disassembled gun as an assortment of bladed weapons. Hector picked up one of the pieces, cleaning it as he was awaiting his phone call.

Almost as if on cue the black horse's phone rang. Hector pulled the phone, a cheap disposable cell, which he flipped open.

"Yeah, It's me. I know, my usual fee, well you hired me, If my price is too steep you can get someone else, that's what I thought" Hector said pulling out a more modern phone, unlocking it.

"You put the money though and I'll get this over with," Hector said into the cheap phone as the person on the other end was very impatient as Hector sighed.

"Look, I don't do "get paid when the job is done" punk, you hired me, you pay in advance, otherwise This is going to be a very short phone call," Hector said as the contact admitted defeat. Hector checked his new phone, opening his bank account, seeing the money wired through, putting it in his pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Hector said hanging up. After getting his bag Hector checked out of the motel, walking to his black motorcycle, setting the bag in the sidecar as he got in, driving off.

Hector Grimm prided himself on being one of the best assassins in the world, he often known in the underworld as Mr. Grimm, and that reputation preceded him. Reaching for his black motorcycle helmet, slamming it on his head.

Grimm started his motorcycle, driving to his mark. Keeping his eyes on the road, The black motorcycle stopped at the red light at an intersection.

Hector Grimm had a small arsenal in his case, he did not want to get pulled over for running a red light, that would just add insult to injury. Eventually, Grimm stopped his motorcycle in a parking lot, opening his bag as he looked through his gear, holding up a baseball, swinging it.

"No, I'm not feeling like using the machete today," Grimm said putting the bat back in the case of weapons, pulling out an automatic rifle, examining it, popping the clip before counting the rounds, slamming the clip back in deciding it was too loud for this mission, putting it back as he smiled, pulling a holder full of huge knives from the bag as he nodded, placing it on his belt as he kept his helmet on approaching the building.

"Excuse me, sir, you need to remove-" a zebra in a suit said before Grimm reached for a throwing knife from his holder, chucking it right at the Zebra as he fell back against the door. Grimm walked up pulling out the blade, twirling it as he wiped the blood off the blade as he chucked another landing in the head of the receptionist who fell over on the desk.

"Grimm walked to the two elevators, pressing the button on the left elevator as his own symbol lit up. Grimm easily used his knives to carve up the two panthers who stepped up, their bodies, falling in the elevator as Grim walked in pressing the button for the top floor

The elevator went up to the penthouse as Grimm stepped out examining the surroundings, no one was in the room as Grimm looked around, finding a closet as he opened the door, hiding in the small room, waiting for his target.

a good 20 minutes later the elevator on the right opened and the target stepped out. He was a red fox in a black turtleneck wearing an eyepatch and walking with a cane. Grimm checked the file on his phone and the two photos matched up. The Guy was known as Calypso, he was well known in the underworld and had the rumor of being untouchable.

"So this is it, The world's deadliest assassin as an untouchable crime lord," Grimm said hyping himself in his head as he decided to remain calm.

Outside the closet, the fox was talking on the phone.

"Yes Black, I have found the perfect contests for this year's Twisted Metal competition, so who do you recommend? The wannabe Gangster or the killer clown in the Ice Cream truck, Got 50 thousand views from his file alone" Calypso said talking into a red cellphone.

Grimm clenched the knife in his hand, wanting to savor this kill. The second Calypso hung up, Grimm would leap out as empty his knives into the fox as the conversation went on.

"You did get the vehicles I requested, and they have been fully modified with Drone controls and dashcams, excellent. This year's contest popularity will skyrocket, what do you mean better than dashcams?" Calypso asked, having a conversation.

"Camera's in the dummy heads, That's why I put your boys in charge in charge of everything, Well, I'm gonna log off, see you later," Calypso said hanging up as he walked to the big comfy chair, reaching for a remote, turning the TV on.

Grimm saw his chance and tiptoed out, being careful not to alert Calypso. His goal was to sneak on Calypso and slash his neck. Calypso stretched his arms yawning

"Something to drink sounds nice," Calypso told himself standing up and turning around, seeing the black horse in his motorcycle getup as he jumped back.

"Who are you, get out of my penthouse at once" calypso ordered drawing his cane as a blade shot out. Calypso wielded his cane like a sword as a knife flew through the air, finding its way into the fox's head as the rest of the knives in the belt found their way into the fox.

"The fox dropped his cane, which rolled to the side as he fell over, gurgling on his blood as Grimm took a photo admitting the job seemed too easy, but there Calypso was laying in a pool of blood.

"A few weeks later Grimm was at his apartment, heating up a microwave dinner chatting with his employer who was seemingly upset. Grimm was honestly surprised why the employer was so him, having perfect streak that he did.

"I thought you were a perfectionist, that when given an assignment you kill your target, I believed that you were the best for this job" The Employer stated as Grimm got defensive, saying he always killed his targets

"Take a look at this picture and you will see why I'm upset," The contact said sending something to Grimm's cell as he opened the picture shocked. It showed Calypso talking to a mongoose at a local RC brawl.

"I thought you killed Calypso," The employer said as Grimm was dumbfounded, explaining he did, he disposed of the corpse and everything.

"I cut up and dunked the body in acid" Grimm replied as The employer said the photo was taken yesterday as Grim pounded his bed, realizing it must have been a body double. Grimm told his employer not to worry and that he would kill Calypso for real.

"Did you really think I would not foresee your attempt on my life?" another voice said on the call belonging to the fox who Grimm killed as Grimm called him out, saying Calypso was a coward for using doubles.

A pity, the fox you killed would have been me at the years Twisted metal, had you given him the chance, but since he's dead, I guess I'm going to have to make a public appearance, it should also make things interesting, I'll be waiting if you want to compete" Calypso said as Grimm looked at the phone.

"What are you saying" Grimm demanded as Calypso explained the winner was granted an audience with him in person. Grimm was getting that Calypso was up to something but his ego for perfection bound him to participate.

"So I win this Twisted Metal Thing and I'll be face to face with you, no doubles," Grimm asked as Calypso chuckled, stated he would not use an imposter at the Twisted Metal competition, it was too important to him as Grimm looked at Phone.

Why are you telling me this, that you'll be at the contest and giving me a chance to kill you" Grimm asked trying to make sense of Calypso as he chuckled admitting it would be fun, and that he liked raising the stakes?

"Plus I saw your kill at the penthouse on camera, you have to stuff for Twisted Metal, plus you're far from the first contestant to try to kill me, so What do you say, Hector Grimm, will you drive in his years Twisted metal?" Calypso asked as Grimm agreed, stating his Ego would not allow him to refuse.

"I will win your stupid contest, and then I Will come back to my employer with your head in a box," Grimm said as Calypso chuckled saying that he would send Grimm the information for the contest before hanging up.


	16. Final Leg

The two vehicles began their fight, both drivers clenching their respective controllers, sending their cars into the arena. Bruce pressed a button on his controls as his lowrider shot a huge flame from the front. Hector pressed a button activating a huge chaingun mounted to the sidecar of the motorcycle, easily capable of shredding the lowrider to scrap.

"I Was honestly hesitant about equipping a sidecar mounted chaingun to Mr. Grimm's Cycle" Calypso admitted watching the fight from a window overlooking the arena, holding a set of binoculars up to his eyes.

"Why did you invite us here, It makes no sense to intentionally bring the police to an underground event?" Nick asked Calypso as he shrugged, explaining that he thought it would be fun, having some company, plus the police have been trying to find me for 10 years. I thought I'd be nice and give you a break" Calypso said lowering his binoculars and approaching the two officers hearing a grunt.

Upon turning he took a look at Black holding a bucket and a red-stained mop as he chuckled, telling Black he was excused before sitting back down on his car throne not before walking to the vending machine, reaching in his pocket for a metal coin, pulling a bottle from the machine and standing near his throne, Calypso bit on the metal cap, pulling at the bottle popped open.

Calypso spat out the metal cap, taking a sip, before looking at Judy who had her hands under the table, setting the bottle down as he looked at the grey bunny, taking a big swig from his bottle.

"What do you have there, in your paws," Calypso asked as Judy put her paws in her pocket as Calypso snatched the item from her paws, glancing over it, rolling his eyes.

"You sneaky little- A transmitter?" Calypso said crunching the device in his paw, as the crushed plastic remains sprinkled on the table in front of Judy as Calypso smirked, apologizing for that as Judy snapped.

Okay, that does it" Calypso said swinging the mostly empty bottle over Judy's head, the butt shattering upon impact as glass shards flew through the air as Calypso tapped the edge of the broken bottle as he slammed Judy's head down on the table.

"I invite you to my event and this is how you repay me, you have no sense of manners," Calypso said gently rubbing the sharp edge of the bottle along her neck in a clearly threatening manner. if he wanted to kill her, he could easily do it. Nick frantic as he begged Calypso not to hurt her.

Calypso cracking a smile tossed the bottle aside walking away, reminding the two of them that he could easily kill them at any time and even if they somehow bested Calypso, his guards were outside, armed with rifles and Black was looming around the halls.

"Now I'm not mad with you, both either of you tries anything that again... I will kill you where you stand" Calypso said in a dead-serious tone before chuckling as he turned to the two, stating how they should have seen the looks on their faces.

"You two are gullible, do you really think I'd kill these two on a live stream," Calypso said to the camera shifting back into his host persona as Nick and Judy were terrified of this guys ability two switch personalities with the drop of a hat.

"Ouchies, I cut my finger on the glass," Calypso said holding up his finger which was cut open and dripping blood drops on the floor, walking over to the intercom he pressed the button, requesting his men bring him a bandage, saying his cut his finger on a piece of glass eventually one of his grunts came in holding a box of band-aid as Calypso pulled one of the strips out, undoing the paper and wrapping it around his fingers.

"Well, let's see how the drivers are doing, things got off track," Calypso said picking up his binoculars, looking at the event.

"It seems that Thumper is keeping the advantage and Grimm is on the run, I'm not a betting man but if I was I'd put money on Grimm," Calypso said as Nick looked at him asking if he was serious, considering Thumper was winning as he nodded, revealing that Grimm was running, meaning he was probably planning something. The lowrider drove up a ramp, landing beside the motorcycle shooting the bike with his flamethrower, burning the dummy that was driving the bike as the horse-shaped dummy fell up, crashing on Thumper's windshield.

"Oh hell no, that did not just happen," Bruce said swerving his car as the dummy flew off. the windshield of Thumper was covered in hot plastic from the dummy as Bruce's camera view as obstructed, covered in melted back plastic.

"I did not plan that, but I'm using it to my advantage," Grimm said firing his minigun into the side of Thumper, popping one of the lowriders tires. Bruce lost control as he turned the wheel on his control, sending the lowrider crashing as Grim turned on a hairpin, pushing a button as a missile shot from the sidecar, blowing up the purple car as the scarp wreck landed.

"Well do I know how How to call them or what?" Calypso said adjusting the controls on his intercom.

"And with that display, Mr. Grimm proceeds to the next round, In what I must admit was a fine kill, clear the area as the last two drivers in the first round are Yellowjacket and Roadkill," Calypso said gesturing for Grimm to sit among the winners' bracket.

Bruce left the arena heading back to his brother and girlfriend, apologizing for losing as Vinnie smirked, telling his brother that it was interesting to watch as Angel nodded, offering to buy Bruce a pretzel to cheer him up.

"How could I say to that, I haven't eaten since breakfast," Bruce said walking to the food area waiting for one of the servers to call them asking what they wanted. the three made their order as a tray was handed to them with three huge pretzels on it. Bruce took him from the pile, slathering mustard on it taking a bite as a figure walked up to them.

"Well, look who it is," Vinnie said looking at Grimm who simply stopped walking and turned to them. Bruce ordered him to leave Grimm alone, saying he won the battle legit, even if he used a dirty trick.

"I did not pull any trick, the dummy on my bike just happened to come undone and fly on your car, make no mistake I would have won regardless," Grimm said as Bruce nodded calling his bluff.

"No way, we had you on the run, a few more hits and we would have won," Bruce said as Grim reached the belt on his chest, pulling a long knife for his bandolier as the Thumper crew were reaching for their guns.

"Stop where you, pull that knife out Mr. Grimm and you will be eliminated from the tournament," one of Calypso' grunts said as Grim withdrew his hand walking away.

"Wait if he's eliminated, do I win by default, hey Boneguy, come up and lets beef it out" Bruce called out as he ignored the three.

Back in the viewing room, Calypso was eating from a bucket of popcorn, before tossing a bag aside.

"Back put that camera on me" Calypso ordered as the bear nodded doing Calypso adjusted his tie, clearing his throat.

"Well, Twisted Metal fans It's been an interesting first round. We have five winners who will be proceeding, and this final match will decide the final driver, Will it be the Text cab Yellow Jacket or the scrap heap Muscle car Roadkill, Satay tuned as we wrap up the first leg of the competition, Officers do have anything to say to the huge audience we have watching the event live" Calypso asked as Nick and Judy shook their heads as he looked at them.

"Is that about the bottle, it was a joke?" Calypso said as Judy grumbled, wanting to say some but somewhat afraid Calypso could snap again.

"We have nothing to say, just get on with the next battle" Judy replied as Calypso smiled, looking at the camera and by extension the viewers.

"A girl of my own heart, can't get enough of that Auto carnage, and you can only get it here at Twisted Metal, run by yours truly, the ever-charming Calypso, Let's get this match started. Mr, Kane, and Mr. Spears, If you two could walk down to the arena It would be appreciated" Calypso said clenching his hand.

"I got butter on my paws, It's all sticky, I'm gonna wash this, Black do you mind keeping the audience busy," calypso asked as the camera shook left to right as Calypso looked at the camera.

"What do you mean, you prefer to stay on the other side of the camera, Fine. I will be right back so don't anywhere" Calypso said walking off


	17. A Grand Finale

Calypso noticed a beeping on his wristwatch as he held it up, looking at the body double standing in the corner before lowering his watch.

"It seems I have some private business to attend to, I should be back before the finals, I trust you can spectate on this match, use the filters on the microphone and you'll sound just like me," Calypso said introducing the two drivers of the final vehicles.

The driver of Yellowjacket was a Hyena named Charlie Kane, a hobby store owner, who apparently has a history of winning RC races in his younger days, upon growing up he opened a store to still indulge in his hobby. The Driver of Roadkill was a possum named Carter Spears, not much was known about him but according to Calypso, he used to serve in the forces.

"Well, I should be taking my leave now, I trust you to take care of my guests and I hope to return shortly," Calypso said walking out of the room, making his way down the hall. The fox stopped at an elevator, pushing a button that signaled the two metal doors to open. Calypso stepped inside the elevator shooting up from the underground arena.

The Elevator stopped at what could be described as a skyscraper, Calypso walked out of the elevator hidden in a grandfather clock. Checking his watch, Calypso walked into a fancy looking office, walking to a huge maple desk, sitting in the seat, donning his alter ego as Oswald Pylac, which was how he was able to fund his contest, reaching into his drew he pulled out a piece of rubber with fur attached to it.

"Calypso opened a bottle filled with a sticky substance and ran a brush across the fake flesh and sticking it over his scars and pushing his fingers into his eyes, placing a green plastic lens over his good eye, giving it a brown tint. Lastly, he removed his coat, turning it inside out before putting it back on, now white as opposed to black.

"Calypso began doing some voice exercises making the creepy tone from his voice disappear. He walked to a globe, flipping it open, revealing a few bottles of liquor. Calypso poured a glass awaiting his meeting as he took a sip of the liquid, setting his glass down awaiting as the door to his office opened.

"So, you two must be Officers Wolford and Fangmayer, what can I do for our city's fine police force. After all, I suppose there is a reason you two were so insistent on having this meeting with me" Calypso said, finishing the last of his liquid as Wolford explained they were running of a lead that potentially tied Pylac to the Twisted Metal contest and was wondering if they could ask a few questions.

Calypso adjusted his tie, tapping his fingers on the desk, asking if he really had a choice, it was clear they were not budging as Fangmayer looked at Calypso writing in a pad.

"I don't mind answering questions if you two feel it will help in your search, and please call me Oswald, and would either of you like a glass of whiskey," Calypso said, being polite as Fangmayer shook her head.

"No thank you, Oswald, we do not drink on the job," Fangmayer said writing in her notebook looking at Calypso, asking if he knew anything about Twisted Metal as he nodded, saying he had heard of it and has seen it a few times pulling up a laptop as he opened it, flicking with the keys as it went to a site that was streaming the site.

"This is what you're talking about, weird because last time I saw this, they were using RC cars, all that I know is that it's ran by some weird guy named Calypso," Calypso said faking ignorance as Fangmayer nodded, seeing a Taxi fighting a muscle car which was on its last leg. The taxi swerved hitting the muscle car with its rear, driving off a ramp. The cab flew through the air landing all four wheels perfectly on the ground with earned applause from the viewers, flooding the chat with surprise emojis.

"What do you know about this Calypso guy," Wolford said as Calypso asked what they already knew, claiming he did not want to tell them something they already knew as Fangmayer looked at him.

"Oswald, we're not interested in what we know, we are interested in what YOU know" She retorted as Calypso nodded, stating most of what he heard was rumors, that the guy was a complete stranger, real name unknown, and he allegedly had supernatural powers.

"I know this one guy, a preacher I think, he told me that Calypso was the devil in the flesh if you believe that stuff, but most of what I know are rumors, speaking of rumors, would you two mind settling a bet I've heard around the grapevine that you and officer Wolford and involved with each other" Calypso said as Fangmayer hid her blushing face.

"That's a personal matter Mr. Pylac, let's stay on topic" Wolford said as Calypso nodded, saying he would consider that truth since they never denied it. a crash was heard on the laptop monitor as the arena flood lights dimmed down.

In the Arena an elevator lowered halfway from the ceiling suspended by rope as it opened to the image of a chuckling fox, his scar covered eye facing the camera.

"Mr. Kane, that was paws done on of the finest scores I have ever seen, you are the final winner of the elimination matches, let's bring the 6 winners up here and congratulate them for their hard efforts," the Fake Calypso said clapping as he looked down on the six winners standing on the edge of the arena behind their vehicles in the arena below.

"Our first winner of the night, Sweet Tooth, Driven by that crazy Needles the Clown. Next, we have the mysterious Darkside, driven by Mr. James Ash. and our youngest competitor, Outlaw driven by Carl Robert Jr" the Fake Calypso said as Wolford and Fangmayer looked at the monitor, seeing the light shining on the wolf cub.

"That crazy kid" Wolford shouted out looking at Fangmayer as they were surprised to see the son of their co-worker at the Twisted Metal event.

Next, the sauve the sophisticated Crimson Fury, driven by Alex Stone. Followed by The cold-blooded Hector Grimm, driving the motorcycle, Mr. Grimm. and Lastly Yellowjacket, driven by the legend of RC combat himself, Mr. Charles Kane. This is shaping to be one of the best contests yet" Fake Calypso said as the applause was heard as he smiled.

"Sadly there can only be one winner, and this year has a special surprise for the finalists," Fake Calypso said looking into the camera.

"Bring out Minion" the imposter ordered as a section of the arena opened as a huge black APC drove out slowly, towering the other cars.

"My fair competitors This is Minion, the winner of Twisted Metal 9, and your final boss. the one who takes him out of the competition wins their audience with me, and their greatest desire will be made a reality, let the final battle commence" Fake Calypso said the car sprang to life.

"Fangmayer closed the laptop, looking at Calypso, saying she has seen enough, explaining the rumors she heard that Mr. Pylac was behind Twisted Metal as nodded, showing the two officers out, claiming he was glad to help as he was finally alone, Calypso, grabbed at the rubber over his bad eyes, pulling it as it peeled off.

"hurts, every time," calypso said looking in a mirror at his exposed bad eye, removing the contact from his good eye, turning it from brown back to light blue. Calypso reversed his coat back to the black once as he messed up his fur, heading into the clock. Calypso pushed a button as the small elevator began lowering back underground. The wall opened up to his room where Nick and Judy were still sitting in the company of the second Calypso who was dismissed.

"I am terribly sorry about leaving like that, I hate it when people drop by for unplanned visits, you have to drop whatever you're doing, but I'm back, and you... nice job, I made the right choice making you my understudy," Calypso said sitting in his big throne made of car parts.

"The contest is ending, aren't you so excited," Calypso said, lounging on his throne, watching the footage as he smiled.

"It seems they are working together to take out Minion," Black said, controlling the equipment, as he turned to Calypso telling them that Minion had just been defeated and the winner has been claimed as Calypso cut him.

"Surprise me," Calypso said, looking at the two officers smiling as he snapped his fingers, saying he might not want the winner seeing two officers. The dining area was separated from the throne room with a two-way mirror as Nick and Judy stood up.

"Sit down, and watch," the Second Calypso said, sitting as everyone was waiting for the winner to come in.

"And, we're living, thank you. Ladies and Gentlemammals, Twisted Metal X has reached its climax, The winner will come through those doors and claim their reward, who is it going to be? I can honestly say that this is one of the few times I'm the one in the dark. The doors are opening open, let the winner in" Calypso ordered


	18. Ending I- Outlaw

Ending I- Outlaw

The Contest had finally ended as the elevator doors opened, revealing Carl, who walked into the room as Calypso looked at the kid, smiling at the wolf cub.

"I can't believe he actually did it," Judy said from behind the mirror as Nick was holding his walkie talkie, reminding Judy that the second Car got his wish they would swarm in and arrest Calypso. Not trusting Judy to wait.

"You know this is going to be dangerous" Nick added

"Congratulations Carl, I knew I had a good feeling about you, what did you think of my contest," Calypso said lounging on his throne of car parts as the cub walked forth admitting it was one of the hardest things he had participated in.

"The other drivers are still standing so why did I win?" Carl asked as Calypso simply rested his head, explaining that he was the one to defeat Minion so that makes him the winner, regardless of who is left standing.

As I explained, The winner of my contest gets whatever they desire. So, My dear boy, It is time for you to collect your Prize, If I recall correctly, your wish was to become a police officer like your dear father" Calypso replied as Carl looked at him.

"Actually Calypso, I've been rethinking my wish" Carl rebutted as Calypso brought up his pointer to his teeth, showing interest in what change Carl has decided on, pushing a button as the mirror lifted up revealing Nick and Judy as Carl stepped back, asking why they were here.

"They decided to come here, they thought you could not get to me on your own as a sort of backup" Calypso explained as Judy looked at him.

"Carl, just make your wish so we can arrest this guy" Judy prompted as Calypso nodded, agreeing with the first part of what the rabbit had to say

"Well don't leave us in the dark, claim your wish" Calypso instructed as Carl looked at Calypso, approaching the fox lounging in his throne.

"Calypso, Even if we arrest you, would it really change anything, you have connections and would be out in no time, and more criminals would be surfacing and for what the police to be locked in this never-ending battle against crime," Carl said as everyone looked at him.

"What are you saying, Carl?" Nick asked as Carl explained that crime could never truly be stopped, it can only be stopped after the fact.

"For my wish, I want a world with no need for police or military, a world where mammals don't have to risk their lives every day. where their family doesn't have to worry about them not coming home one. I wish for a world free of crime" Carl requested as Calypso looked at him, admitting that was a most noble wish.

Calypso scratched his chin, looking at the cub, agreeing to grant his request as he left down from his throne, walking to the cub. Calypso's bad eye opened glowing a bright shade of red as he put his fingers together.

"Very well Carl Roberts... your wish is granted," Calypso said snapping his fingers as the Cub suddenly disappeared from reality as Nick and Judy looked at each other dumbfounded before turning their gazes to Calypso, demanding where he was.

"In another universe, one free of crime, as he requested," Calypso said pulling his cane as he walked to the elevator, entering and pushing the down button, Nick and Judy rushed to the elevator but they were late, after their search of the building, Calypso and all traces of the event that took place were nowhere to be found.


	19. Ending II- Sweet Tooth

Ending II- Sweet Tooth

The doors opened revealing the Hyena Marcus Kane, also known as Needles. Calypso looked at the highly decorated clown before smirking.

"I'm impressed Mr. Kane, you've won my contest. As you know anything you wish for is within your grasp" Calypso said as Marcus was conflicting with himself about what to wish for, pulling the fur on his head as Nick and Judy watched from the mirror.

"This guy is a scoop short of a sundae" Nick stated as Marcus just stood, managing to calm himself down.

"Calypso, you have to help me, I don't know how much longer I can hold it off. Every time a blackout things get worse" Marcus begged as Calypso looked at him, pulling a cigar out and placing it in his mouth. the fox reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a silver lighter, opening it as a flame set the end of the tobacco aflame.

"Marcus, there are many ways I could help you, but I need to know what you wish from me" Calypso replied, blowing a cloud of smoke as Marcus calmed down, collecting himself.

"Okay, I want you to get this other voice out of head, I just want o return to normal life, not worrying about blacking out and waking up over a dead body. The people I've killed so far were criminals, but If I hurt someone who did not deserve it... I don't think I Could live with myself" Marcus said as Calypso nodded, his eye glowing red with demonic energy as he got off his throne walking to Marcus.

With a thrust of his open paw, he put a hole in Marcus' chest, surprising everyone as Judy began banging on the glass before striking the glass, causing the mirror to shatter. Calypso grinning slid the second paw in the hyena's chest, pulling his arms apart which ripped the Hyena in half Before Judy Pounced pinning the scarred fox on the ground as Calypso's guards burst in the room aiming rifles at the two cops.

"What is this for?" Calypso asked playing coy as Nick said they saw him kill Marcus Kane as Calypso laughed.

"You thought I... oh that so cute, look around" Calypso ordered as Nick did so, Judy keeping her eyes on Calypso as one of the chucks stood up, taking form.

"My head, it feels clear," Marcus said, taking a deep breath as his voice caught Judy off Guard. Calypso flicked Judy off with one movement of his hand, pulling his arms as the cuff snapped.

"You better not have messed up the cuffs of my suit" Calypso replied putting his finger under the cuffs pulling them off his wrists as they clanked on the floor as Judy looked at him in shock.

'Thank you so much Calypso, I finally feel free, like a huge weight was removed from my conscious" Marcus said as Calypso nodded, stating he hoped that both of them were happy with the solution as Marcus looked at Calypso.

"Both of you?" Marcus questioned as the other half of flesh started taking shape and standing opposite of Marcus, emitting a sinister laugh.

"That felt good, I feel like I can finally be myself," The figure said, a spitting image of Marcus as Everyone looked at Calypso. who explained he had to send that other personality somewhere. the clone crack his back, stretching

"Well, It's been a blast, But I should get going, places to be, mammals to slay. You know how it is" Needles said walking to the elevator as Nick ran after him, with a single punch Needles sent Nick flying down the hall.

"I Do Hope we meet again Marcus, I feel you're the only one who truly gets me, but without your silly morals, I can reach my full potential, by the way... I'm taking your Ice Cream Truck" Needles replied pushing a button as the elevator lowered. Marcus just stood contemplating what he just let loose on the city.


End file.
